


A Kind of Surrogate Family

by Vanadis (VanadisV)



Series: Forty Eight Thousand Years [15]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Character Development, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, DADT Repeal, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hugs, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Slash, Military Homophobia, One Big Happy Family, Playful Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, So Married, Soulmates, Stargate, Team, Team as Family, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanadisV/pseuds/Vanadis
Summary: ..After beginning a new life together with their extended family, the repeal of Don't Ask, Don't Tell gets off to a rocky start for John and Rodney. Vala and Daniel are subjected to the effects of unknown Ancient device ...and then a distress call from a parallel universe changes everything forever.





	1. A mysterious machine

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
>  ** _No Canon required (Post Canon):_** _This series was written in such a way that it should be easily accessible to those not familiar with the fandom._  
> .  
>  _A tale of epic love, dark romance, angst, and way too much homoerotic tension. And sex. But also lots of plot._  
>  _Oh, and a happy ending. These stories are part of a continuous saga with many moods, genres, and eras - written with an overarching and interweaving story arc - one which is best realized by reading the stories in sequence._  
> .  
> .  
> 

.  
.

When Rodney and John get back to their own universe, the good news of a possible stash of ZPM’s located on the Lantean planet is overshadowed by the excitement of having them back. Everyone wants tell them stories about what they have missed in the last three months, especially Ronon, who is thrilled that he and Jennifer are expecting another child. 

 

Of course the debriefing on Atlantis is a little less warm and fuzzy, the IOA can’t wait to get their hands on a lost cache of Ancient tech. Suddenly they are more than eager to return to Pegasus. They send Caldwell immediately on the Daedalus to go and search for it, while Rodney is put back to work right away on the Magellan project, ironing out any kinks in the PUD drive. They are hoping to collect more than just the ZMP’s from _this_ universe. 

 

Rodney thinks it should be feasible since the problem with their last mission was attempting to use the drive as a separate gateway. Really, it was built to be integrated and used with the ship. But he thinks he has figured out what went wrong and that it could safely be used again as a portal for an SG team. 

 

Working in his lab is different now. While they were gone, Rodney had become accustomed to having the John's calming thoughts whisper in his mind, the sense that his soul was always with him. It is strangely quiet now, it will take some time to acclimate the usual human time to formulate thoughts and verbalize them again. 

 

Being back at Solaris, Rodney has noticed that the air has gotten a little cooler in the Maison with the change of season. But John keeps him warm, nestling in close and pulling the fluffy comforter around them.

 

Happy to be back in their own luxurious bed together at night, Rodney snuggles closer and runs his hands through John’s hair. 

 

As if reading his thoughts, John's hands ghost over Rodney's face, "I might not know what you're thinking, Mere. But I still remember how every little touch, every movement can make you feel.” 

 

“No one could ever make me feel the things you do." Rodney snakes his hands down John’s long back. 

 

John’s hand slides behind Rodney’s neck and pulls him into a deep kiss and Rodney knows that their lovemaking tonight will be just as brilliant as if they were linked by the stones.

.  
.

* * *

.  
. 

Daniel notices that Rodney seems agitated when he arrives on Atlantis, complaining about being pulled away from his important pet project on the Magellan. But since he and Rodney are the two resident experts on Ancient technology, they are both needed for this cataloging mission. 

 

The rest of the team seems more than happy to go along for the ride. It's like one of their old scouting missions, back when much of Atlantis had been unexplored and uncatalogued.

 

Today they are examining some Ancient technologies that other scientists haven't been able to figure out yet. Rodney and Daniel crack most of the mysteries, and by the end of the afternoon, they are headed to a huge lab in one of the outer piers that has confounded the technicians.

 

Upon entering the room, it is clear right away to Daniel that something is different. It doesn't look quite like any other Ancient design he has seen. The ceiling is curved in a massive cove of decorative bubbles. In fact, everything in the lab has a curved feel, a rounded shape. Very unlike the strong straight lines typical of Ancient architecture. 

 

"Huh." Rodney stops midway in the room and bites his lip.

 

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing" Daniel replies. "What do you say we take a look at some of these consoles?"

 

Vala jumps behind Daniel and gives him a playful squeeze around the middle, "Oh goody. Consoles!" 

 

He gives her a withering look that he knows she won't take seriously. 

 

"Daniel, I'm bored." She pouts, “We’ve been doing this all day. What? Another machine, oh my.”

 

She knows he loves her pouty face but keeps his mind on task, following Rodney to some of the stations set up around the room. John, and Ronon stand back, waiting to get the go ahead to touch anything, But Vala leans over Daniel's shoulder as he tries to grasp how any of this to works.

 

The dials are unresponsive, but the techs said the crystal trays are in working order and everything is powered up. He moves to another console near Rodney, "Think this thing is password protected like Janus' lab?"

 

"No," Rodney shakes his head, "then there would be some kind of prompt. It seems like it's mostly powered down, in sleep mode or something... We just need to find the right..." 

 

Rodney fiddles with a toggle.

 

"Prompt?" Vala offers.

 

"Hey." Rodney is too distracted to answer her, moving towards another machine, "Look at this. It's got palm prints imbedded in the casing." 

 

"They already said they tried that. In the briefing this morning, remember?" Daniel reminds him.

 

Musing out loud, Rodney continues, "Must be keyed to some sort of genetic sequence... What did they say they tried?"

 

"Uh," Daniel walks to the other side of the long console, "one of the technicians tried activating it with his hand."

 

"Did he have the gene?"

 

"Yeaaah." Daniel has the feeling Rodney wasn't listening to a word of the briefing.

 

"Huh." Rodney narrows his eyes in thought, "If it is keyed to some long dead Ancient, then it might take some significant tinkering to bypass primary systems."

 

When Vala finally flits away from behind Daniel's shoulder, his periphery feels strangely empty. He peers at the handprint impression in front of him and slides his palm into the grooves on the off chance something will happen. 

 

He is shocked when a smooth translucent blue gel covers his hand. 

 

"Oh my God. I made it work!" Vala yells from the other side of the platform.

 

"What did I tell you about touching things!" Rodney snaps at her.

 

"But I made it work." She argues. "There were two handprints on opposite sides, so two people needed to operate it."

 

Daniel tries to retract his hand , "Guys? Um, I can't get my hand free. In fact, I can't feel it at all." 

 

John and Ronon step to his aid and try to help him get loose. 

 

After a bit of useless wrenching, Rodney stops them, "Just, wait. We don't know if that's going to do any kind of damage."

 

"Should I be worried?" Vala asks.

 

"You should be worried that you didn't listen to my instructions to wait before touching any of the equipment." Rodney rolls his eyes.

 

"Oh. Never mind. It's letting my hand go now" Vala sounds relieved "I'm think it's fine. It just feels numb, a little cold."

 

As the stasis fluid retracts, Daniel pulls his hand away and tries to rub some feeling back into it.

 

"Okay." Rodney lifts a chiding finger, "Nobody do that again."

 

Some of the lights in the room begin to hum.

 

"We must have passed the prompt" Vala proclaims triumphantly.

 

John turns to Vala and Daniel, "You two head up to the infirmary and get checked out."

 

But Daniel dallies, too curious about the purpose of the room. He and Rodney are able to conclude from the now active consoles, that it was some kind of medical lab. The data is coming up empty though, as it currently does not have anything to read.

 

"Okay." John is impatient, "Now, go to the real infirmary and get checked out."

 

Daniel and Vala make their way back to the main section of the city and find Carson waiting for them in the med lab.

 

"Okay,” He greets them, “Let's take a look" 

 

Daniel gestures to Vala with his good hand, the one that isn't numb. She lifts hers with an air of royalty and her ever-present impishness.

 

After examining her hand, Carson looks worried, "There's a puncture wound here. It goes clear through the hand."

 

"Really?" Alarmed, Daniel lifts his own hand, He sees a red mark on his palm... there is one on back of his hand too. "I guess that explains the numbness and tingling."

 

"Aye. Though I have no idea yet what kind of effect this will have. I need to do full battery of tests and want you both staying here overnight for observation."

 

Vala groans but Carson is firm, "I'm not taking any chances. We haven't had the best track record with these Ancient gadgets."

 

Sighing, Daniel mentally resigns himself to the fact that they won't be going home with the rest of the team. After they have finished with the lab, Rodney, John, and Ronon come to check on them. They say they will be back tomorrow to check more equipment.

 

By the next morning, he and Vala get some good news, as far as Carson can tell, there are no foreign substances in their systems. It looks like a hollow needle has simply passed through their tissue. He hopes that the machine was been designed simply to take samples, but he wants them stay on the station for continued observation.

 

"You've got to be kidding me." Vala complains.

 

"After what happened to Rodney with the Ascension machine, I want to be sure. He seemed fine too after his initial exam. Look, you don't have to keep to the infirmary, stay in in Vala's old quarters, but I want to monitor your condition."

 

The two of them beam back to Solaris to collect some things and explain to others. It turns out not to be as bad a quarantine as they expected, having all this free time to themselves -just the two of them alone in a small bedroom. 

 

For the next two days they are content with their quarantine and become reckless and insatiable in bed like they were when they first got together. Vala is so lithe and limber, there isn't anything she can't do... or will let him do to her. After a particularly physically taxing but immensely rewarding lovemaking session, the two of them stumble lazily down to the cafeteria to eat, staring lustily at each other across the table.

 

"You know," Daniel smirks, "we really should out carve more time... for these sex marathons."

 

"Agreed." Vala sucks on the tip of her finger.

 

He reaches across the table to her slim elegant fingers... her ever so skillful fingers. "I'm madly in love with you, you know" He kisses her hand, completely smitten.

 

"I know" Vala smiles coyly.

 

A moment passes and Daniel makes a face at her.

 

She grabs his hands and pulls him into a playful kiss,"And you know I'm madly in love you too, darling"

.  
.

* * *

.  
. 

 

Rodney is immensely excited to be cleared to use to PUD drive. He’d had to wait for Daniel and Vala to be cleared medically from their little misadventure with the Ancient machine, but now they are back in Pegasus ready to try jumping to an alternate reality. Carson and Teyla have taken a Jumper to check on the progress of the Hoffan cure, which they report is a success. And there seems to be little evidence of the great scourge of the Wraith that once plagued this galaxy. 

 

Upon meeting with Todd he had assured them that all the remaining Wraith have been successfully transformed, not that they took his word for it. While the human worlds say with there have been occasional violent clashes between them and the Wraith, none of them have been due to Wraith trying to feed on their old prey and none have heard of any cullings. 

 

Since Caldwell’s mission to had turned up an empty repository the team has been given clearance to jump a minimum number of times until they find a cache that still has the Ancient artifacts. Rodney checks and double checks everything on the Magellan to make sure all systems are functioning optimally but he is still a little nervous when they make the jump. 

 

Fortunately, everything goes smoothly. After they jump, John pilots them to the location of the rings with the coordinates the McKay from Vegas provided. And only having to jump realities that once, the treasure trove they discover is astounding. Not only do they uncover 23 pristine ZPMs and the stones, but Rodney thinks they may now have the tools and materials to replicate the ZPMs themselves. A far greater prize, one he will encourage Dave to acquire the R&D rights to. Of course, if that doesn't work, the IOA can always send them on a return mission to search for more ZPM’s in other realities.

 

The success of their mission earns them a lot of praise from the SGC and IOA. Not long after they get back home John gets promoted to full bird Colonel. And unlike the last time John got promoted, Rodney is there, sitting proudly in front row of ceremony and cheering him on. John keeps a stoic soldier's face during the officiations, but his eyes sparkle at Rodney, shining just for him.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	2. He kisses Rodney in front of everyone

.  
.

The earpiece buzzes in Carson's ear and he clicks it on, "Beckett here."

 

"It's Sheppard, can you meet us at the lab at end of the West pier? Rodney wants you to take a look a medical machine."

 

"You mean the lab where Daniel and Vala were attacked by one of those Ancient contraptions?"

 

"Yeah, it's been giving off some strange energy readings, and we're trying to get to the bottom of it."

 

"Be right there." Carson sighs as he heads out of the infirmary to the transporter. When he arrives, he smirks at Vala and Daniel, "I trust you two are keeping your hands to yourself this time?"

 

Rodney gestures him over to one of the consoles. "Something weird is happening here"

 

"Energy readings, real exciting stuff." Ronon grunts.

 

"No, not just energy readings." Rodney turns to wince at Ronon before returning to the machine. He dials a knob to change the screen readings, "See, I'm not getting any Ancient text, but this stuff looks more like-"

 

"Biological material." Carson moves his hand to the dial, "May I?"

 

He turns the knob, "The Ancients were very interested in genetic manipulation."

 

“Could that be what we're looking at?" Daniel leans in over their shoulders, "Some kind of experiment to advance the species towards ascension?” 

 

"It's hard to say, just yet." Carson furrows his brows.

 

"Wait." Rodney sounds distracted "There's a-" 

 

There is a change in the pitch of small hum in the lab.

 

"It's glowing" John announces.

 

Carson turns around to see John gesturing at the ceiling. Two of the little circular, bubble-like designs are lit up. 

 

"What did you do, Rodney?" Carson asks teasingly.

 

"I don't know." Rodney stares up at the high coved ceiling.

 

"Something's moving." Ronon lifts his pulse rifle.

 

Ronon’s right, two of the bubbles are moving down, descending. Carson can see them more clearly now as two small milky white globes lower into the middle of the room; he steps up to examine them.

 

"Don't touch them." John warns him.

 

"No, I'll be careful" Carson squints at one of them hanging by a milky cord. He can make out a shape inside. He gasps suddenly and stands back.

 

"What?" Rodney asks, "What is it?"

“Something moved. I-I need to take a closer look" Carson steps gingerly over to the second globe, noticing that Ronon now has his pistol leveled squarely at the objects. Peering into the cloudy surface, Carson draws his breathe in sharply. 

 

He reaches for his stethoscope, "I need to check something" 

 

The rest of the team waits with guns drawn as he places the end of the scope onto the surface. The undeniable sound of a heartbeat pulses in his ears. Carson sighs and stands back up, looking at his friends.

 

"I think what we have here are a couple of live embryos. They appear to be somewhat humanoid, developed somewhere within 4 to 4 ½ month range."

 

Shocked, the some of the others take a closer look themselves.

 

"You sure they’re humanoid?" John asks suspiciously standing back with Ronon.

 

"Well, I wouldn't rule out Ancient, given the technology. Their physiology appears very similar and we know next to nothing about their gestation periods." Carson realizes what John is asking and clarifies, “I don’t thin we’re dealing with any kind of Wraith or Replicator technology here.”

 

"So, so this lab...” Vala giving Daniel a double take, "This can't be related what happened to us, can it? I mean, that was only a couple of months ago?"

 

Carson moves back to the console puzzling over the screen, "Rodney, can you use your tablet to interface this data with my medical records?"

 

"Of course I can." Rodney answers like it is a stupid question.

 

Daniel follows urgently on his heels speaking rapidly, "Could this have anything to do with those injections or samples or whatever they were?"

 

"I don't know, I don't know..." Carson mutters, as he stares at the images of cell structure and DNA. 

 

"I've got to compare this..." He moves out of the way to let Rodney do his work.

 

Everyone in the room is staring at Carson with expectant faces. Everyone except Ronon, who has holstered his weapon but is still glowering suspiciously at the orbs. 

 

It doesn't take Rodney long to get everything interfaced, and Carson accesses Daniel and Vala's medical records, crosschecking their blood samples. The DNA is human, and it's a match. He keeps looking at the embryo data to be sure. 

 

He slowly turns around the deliver the verdict. Looking at Daniel and then Vala, he tells them, "It's a match your DNA. 100% yours, 100% human. I can't explain the accelerated growth, but at current rate of development, with in 2 to 3 months, they will be..." 

 

"Uh, mature." Carson swallows.

 

"Ours?" Vala's go wide and she lifts her hand to her mouth in shock. 

 

Carson knows from her medical file that she can't have children and feels sympathetic about what an emotional jolt this must be for her... For both of them.

 

"I'm sorry," He begins, "this probably isn't what you wanted to hear-"

 

"No." Daniel cuts him off, "Are you kidding? We always wanted... Are you sure they're really ours? I mean, healthy and...?"

 

"A boy and girl." Carson nods.

 

Daniel reaches for Vala’s hand and pulls it towards him gently. She blinks at him in a daze then claps his hand back tightly.

 

"Of course," Carson adds, "This is going to require a lot more observation and study to understand, but I'm glad the outcome of this medical accident isn't completely unwelcome."

 

Over the next 2 and ½ months Carson spends much of his time studying the lab, or rather the nursery, as he has come to call it. He strives to understand how the maturation and birth are meant to happen as he oversees the development of the two children. But when Bjorn and Vanadis are born, it is an easy process. Much easier than attending the natural birth of Jennifer's second child, Tyre, who is born a few months later.

.  
.

* * *

.  
. 

 

Though Tyre is just a few weeks old, Ronon wouldn't miss this celebration tonight for the anything. Kanaan has been kind enough to stay back at Solaris with Jennifer and tend to all the kids while the rest of them usher in a new age on Atlantis. 

 

They have all been preparing for this day for a while now, September 20, 2011. As they realized the law was really going into effect, allowing gays members of the military to openly serve, Ronon set up a committee for anyone on Atlantis, military or not, to join in the planning of the celebration. 

 

Of course, John insisted on hanging a bunch of piñatas wrapped in Christmas paper at various lengths from the tall ceiling in the gate room, all for Rodney's benefit. The Piñatas actually look a lot better than Ronon thought they would, like a scattering of those things they decorate trees with –bulbs, sparkly bulbs dressing the air. 

 

Ronon enjoyed the look of wonder and surprise on Rodney's face as he marveled at the room. Although Rodney had been involved in the planning, he hadn't known about that one detail. 

 

Not usually one for long-winded speeches, Ronon is going to speak his mind tonight. This is something he feels very strongly about, as he’s watched his closest friends struggle over it for years. He knows it’s been harder for John and Rodney to keep silent, but it’s affected him too. 

 

Even tonight is supposed to be about lifting the past cultural taboos, but Ronon hasn't seen John or Rodney standing close or acting like themselves like they do back at Solaris. They seem to be having a great time through, everyone does. Especially Rodney, his cheeks all flushed from drinking more than he usually does, laughing easily and exchanging happy side-long glances with John.

 

Ronon looks down from the balcony. The whole staff seems to be here, a couple hundred people crowded into the space -even the stiffs like Caldwell and Lorne have shown up.

 

Clinking his beer against the railing to get everyone's attention, Ronon shouts out, "Hey, Hey! Everybody, I want to make a toast!" 

 

Someone lowers the music and he clears his throat, "When I first met the people of Atlantis, you took me in and gave me a way to fight for justice, for my people, and on behalf of everyone in the Pegasus galaxy. 

 

In a lot of ways you guys were more advanced than the Satedans, but not with this fucked rule you had. Making some of your soldiers live in shame, hiding who they were and who they loved... It wasn't easy for me to keep doing my job even though I believed in it." 

 

Ronon frowns seriously, "It was hard knowing that this kind of injustice was effecting people I worked with, people I respected and cared about. It made this fight personal for me. And for those of you who know me, you know that I'm not one stand on the sidelines, patiently waiting."

 

The crowd titters with laughter, then Ronon continues. "So, this day has been a long time coming. It's a victory for all of us, just as real any of our battles with the Wraith or Replicators."

 

Lifting his beer in the air, Ronon bellows, "To victory!!"

 

The crowd cheers him on, shouting back, "Victory!"

 

The sound of merrily clinking glassware can be heard throughout the room. Ronon feels a hand on his back and turns to see Rodney, grinning drunkenly at him and swaying a little where he stands. Having never seen Rodney so drunk, Ronon laughs a little. 

.  
.

* * *

.  
. 

 

As Rodney wobbles over to the balcony ledge, John steps up from behind. He doesn't reach for him, but stays close enough to lend a steadying hand, should Rodney need it. And for the looks of things, he might need it. 

 

Rodney lifts his glass in the air, shouting over the balcony, "I just wanna say... 'Sbout the victory... I am so-so-so, SO happy. 'N this FUCKED UP shit is finally over!"

 

In his enthusiasm, Rodney tilts a little too far forward for John's comfort. He reaches for Rodney and pulls him back from the edge. Rodney reels back, falling into John's arms. Oh. Wow. John is suddenly aware of the spectacle they are making up here on the balcony... Him with his arms wrapped around Rodney. And the way Rodney is gazing at him adoringly, his eyes shining at John with so much love.... 

 

Tension ripples through John's body as he realizes everyone in the room can see the obvious. Oh God. But Rodney... the way Rodney is looking at him right now, John doesn't want to hide it anymore. He leans down and holds Rodney's face tenderly, planting a chaste but sweet kiss on his lips. As he pulls back he is surprised to hear the sound of people in the crowd clapping and cheering. 

 

He keeps an arm around Rodney's shoulder as he looks over the balcony. There are a lot of smiling faces but he notices a few that aren't. Caldwell is leering at them in open disgust. Woolsey appears frightened. John can't even describe the look on Ellis's face. Lorne has an expression closer to pure hatred; he locks eyes with John and sneers while shaking his head. Then he turns and stalks out of the room. He isn't the only one. A handful of the military men are leaving, maybe 10 or 15 of them.

 

John's face tightens a little bit, but he takes a breath and keeps his arm around Rodney. Fuck it. Why did they even come tonight if they can't accept it? That was the point of the whole stupid off-duty celebration. He shouldn't have to hide the fact that he and Rodney just celebrated their 2 year wedding anniversary, not anymore. 

 

He tries not to think about how many of his men have now completely lost all respect for him. Good thing they just promoted him, it probably won't ever happen again after this. John guides Rodney away from the display of the balcony and back into the circle of their friends. 

 

Their warm faces give him reassurance and the tightness in his chest loosens. He steals Rodney's vodka tonic and gets him some water to drink instead. The vodka doesn't taste too bad. John decides to keep going with the harder stuff in lieu of beer. It gives him a pleasant flush and makes it easier to forget his anxiety.

 

The rest of the night is festive and fun, rollicking with their friends. Both John and Rodney are quite toasty by the time the piñata finale goes off, bursting and littering the floors with candies and confetti. John laughs mumbling something about how it will be a hell of a job getting this all clean by tomorrow. 

 

"Glad it's not it's us." Ronon remarks.

 

The Solaris crew eventually all beam back together and John and Rodney stumble up the stairs to the Maison. John fumbles at the landing.

 

"You, Colonel... are drunk." Rodney accuses him lightheartedly.

 

"Not as drunk as you." John shrugs.

 

"'S' also true..." Rodney doubles over in laughter, "How we gonna get inside?"

 

John makes a serious face, and presses down the latch. The door swings open.

 

Rodney lifts his arms, shouting, "Victory!"

 

Herding Rodney inside, the two of them collapse on the den couches at first. Then, they muddle to their bedroom. John barely gets his shoes of before sinking into the pillows. He is not looking forward to tomorrow's hangover. 

 

He clumsily wraps his arms around Rodney, " Mmm-Mere... love you"

 

"Not 's much-as I love you" Rodney slurs.

 

Too intoxicated to disagree, John snuggles the under the covers with Rodney and fades to black.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	3. Mmm, you smell like gunpowder

.  
. 

John sleeps in, waiting for Rodney's alarm before sitting up and holding his pounding head in his heads. Groaning, he stumbles out of bed and makes his way to bathroom for some aspirin. He starts a pot of coffee and brings the aspirin and a glass of water back to the bedroom for Rodney. 

 

Petting Rodney's hair, he tries to rouse him, "Mere... Mere... You got to get up and drive to the SMA site today." He rocks Rodney's shoulders gently and finally he responds, squinting his eyes open.

 

"Here. I got you some Aspirin." 

 

Rodney sits up and gratefully takes the pills. "How much did I drink last night?"

 

"You and me both." John laughs a little but stops as it makes his headache worse, "Come on, let's take a quick shower and I'll make you something to eat before you go." 

 

"Mmm, you're the best husband." Rodney mumbles.

 

John smiles and lifts Rodney's arms to pull him out of bed. When they have finished their belated race to get ready and wolfed down a quick meal, Rodney runs down to the truck and John braces himself for whatever fallout he may have to deal with back on Atlantis.

 

He beams in without incident and takes a group of his men on a training exercise to the Milky Way Alpha site. None of them seem to be acting any differently; they are at least obeying his orders without any weird looks. 

 

By late afternoon John is in his office tackling some dreaded paperwork he has been putting off. Before he can finish, Woolsey calls him over the com and asks him the come to his office. 

 

As soon as John walks in, Woolsey quickly speaks up, "Why don't you close the door so we can have some privacy."

 

Closing the panel, John walks over to Woolsey's desk. The expression on Woolsey's face is making his stomach tight.

 

"Take a seat."

 

"What's up?" John leans back casually in the chair to disguise the tension he is feeling.

 

Woolsey twists his folded hands on the desk, "I've received a number of complaints about last night."

 

"Oh?" John's stomach burns.

 

With a sour expression, Woolsey continues, "I don't like having to bring this up, I like to think that my senior officers would comport themselves with more decorum... But, ah the IOA has strict regulations about employee relations and sexual behavior in the workplace. There is to be no sexual contact-"

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" John fumes, "You've seen plenty of 'contact' happen here over the years between members of the opposite sex, both on and off duty. No one has ever filed a complaint over it, let alone something as innocent as a peck on the lips."

 

"I've got 14 official complaints here over the behavior of the commanding officer on Atlantis." Woolsey sighs, "A number of them requested transfers over the flaunting of this... It's my obligation to follow up and-"

 

"And what exactly?!" John's voice booms over Woolsey's "You want to try to get me fired me for something and minor as this? Something you have never enforced with any other couple on base? Be my guest. I would hardly call such a mild expression of affection to my husband of the last two years, FLAUNTING." 

 

The color drains out of Woolsey's face but John doesn't care, he is livid now. 

 

Woolsey looks like he has something stuck in his throat, then he furrows his brows in confusion, "Husband?"

 

John stands up in anger and shoves the chair back against the desk. "Any of my men that can't respect my command are welcome to resign or transfer. As for you..." 

 

He glares at Woolsey, "You're welcome to take any action against me you think is ethical... Oh, provided it's legal, and shows lack of prejudice based past precedent." With that he turns and strides out of the room. 

 

As John returns to his small, scarcely used office and tries to focus on the paperwork but his chest is burning with anger. He wants to hit something, break the computer or phone on the desk, but he keeps himself in check and continues the task at hand. 

 

After another hour of typing, he is finally done with his mission reports. John sits with his hands behind his head thinking and staring at the wall in front of him. How many of his men secretly hate him now? Does it mean he can't do his job anymore? God knows, he’s had plenty of commanding officers he didn't respect. Some he even hated a bit, still he followed orders... Well, mostly. 

 

Leaning forward with his elbows on the desk, he rubs his tired eyes. John is just about to stand up when the computer screen trills with an incoming video conference request. O'Neill. Super. 

 

He opens the screen window and sees O'Neill's grim face staring back at him.

 

"Sheppard."

 

"General O'Neill. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

 

"Cut the crap Sheppard." O'Neill winces, "What is this Woolsey tells me about you sucking face with... McKay? In front of the entire staff?"

 

"That's hardly how I would characterize it..." John's lips press into a thin line, "Sir."

 

"Well, we've got a lot of official complaints that characterize it in pretty colorful terms. Please tell me this was some kind of practical joke gone wrong and that it will never happen again."

 

John's body feels drained of energy. His chest feels empty and without air to find the words. He speaks with a forced formality.

 

"Sir, we were having an off-duty get together, for those members of the staff who wished to attend, to celebrate the repeal of Don't Ask Don't Tell. I may have gotten carried away in the moment by giving McKay a light kiss on the lips. But as many other couples on the station have done so over the years, I don't feel it was a great infraction."

 

Palming his face and groaning, O'Neill looks back up at John with reproach in his eyes, "Couples? So, you're telling me, you and McKay are a... couple?"

 

"We've been married for over 2 years, sir."

 

Rolling his eyes and making a face as he shakes his head, it takes O'Neill a moment to speak. "Right. Okay, this has gone too far. We've got good men willing to resign over this. This is the kind of thing that weakens officer morale, that undermines the strength of command. How we possibly expect men to follow you, when you're a..."

 

John's jaw tightens in anger but he stays silent waiting to hear the slur.

 

O'Neill leaves the sentence unfinished, "Look, you've got to see what this is doing to the men... There was a time when officers such as yourself, could see what needed to done for the greater good and would have to dignity to resign rather than behave in such a flamboyant..." O'Neill shakes his head in distaste again.

 

"Isn't that the point of this new law, sir?" John simply says, keeping his rage in check. 

 

"What?" O'Neill makes a weary face.

 

"That's the whole point of this, though, isn't it? I don't have to resign anymore."

 

"So to hell with the men and the whole command structure?" O'Neill's eyes flash with anger.

 

"Sir," John levels his eyes at O'Neill, "I suggest that the men and woman who request transfer, be allowed to serve elsewhere. I believe that the majority still respect me or, at the very least, respect my authority."

 

With a withering look, O'Neill says sarcastically, "Oh you do, do you? Jesus, this is fucking disaster. What I am I supposed to do with a commanding officer who insists on carrying on like this?"

 

"I apologize if I have made your job more difficult..." John swallows his anger, "Sir. But I am not planning on 'carrying on' in any sort of dramatic fashion. I was simply relieved that I do not have to continue to hide my relationship, it has been a great strain on us both."

 

"Yes." O'Neill cringes, "Thank you so much for leaving me to pick up the pieces. What a great strain this must have been for you not getting to nance around all these years. O'Neill out."

 

Suddenly the screen goes black, John is just as unprepared for the abrupt end to the conversation as he was for O'Neill's attack. _Nance around? Fuck him_. 

 

With all due respect, sir, go fuck yourself. Funny, how that line, 'With all due respect' always precedes some kind of insult in the military. He’s had it directed at himself plenty of times. Oh, if only he could get away with saying that to O'Neill. 

 

The knots in John's stomach twist. He hates not knowing what is coming, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Today, coming to work... John felt as insecure as once did facing his high school peers. He misses his team today; they are all off working on other projects right now since there was no mission planned. He really could have used Rodney or Ronon by his side. 

 

John heads down to the firing range with a fierce look in his face, eyes narrowed, ready to punch the first person who challenges him. His persona seems to repel any interaction, no one even tries to say hello or meet his gaze. 

 

He loads his clips fires away. Shooting at shit always makes him feel better. John stays for a while blasting weapons and imagining various faces on the target paper in the distance, O'Neill, Woolsey, Lorne... He feels a little better when he is done. 

 

On his way to get beamed back to Solaris, John keeps a strong face with his head held high. If one more person tries to fuck with him today, he is going to lose control. It is a relief when he the flash of white envelops him and he sees the shapes and colors of the garden in Solaris come into focus. He climbs the steps up to his house. As he opens the door, the smell of something delicious wafts over to him.

 

Rodney is pulling some bottles of water out of the refrigerator. "You were gone a long time, I was just about to eat without you." 

 

"I set up a couple plates on the balcony." Rodney gestures behind him.

 

John strides into the kitchen. Ah, it's good to be home.

 

Rodney breezes past him, he gives John a quick kiss on the neck, as he walks on the way out to balcony, "Mmm, you smell like gunpowder."

 

"Wow." John smiles and makes his way to small table, "Did you make all this?"

 

"Yes..." Rodney looks guilty, "Well, not exactly, no. The stuff that required actual cooking... Jennifer and Teyla made this big batch for everyone and gave us some." 

 

He grins sheepishly at John, "I wanted to impress you, but the truth would have come out eventually."

 

"I already know the ugly truth, you can't cook." John laughs. "But I'm always impressed by you."

 

As the two of them eat and Rodney tells him about his day, John feels his spirit quelling a bit from his earlier stress. By the time they are done, and cleaning up in the kitchen, John feels the knots in his stomach starting to loosen. As he washes a dish in the sink, he feels Rodney's hand rubbing across his back. 

 

"You want to talk about it?"

 

"That obvious, huh?" 

 

"I love you, you know." Rodney's hands reach around his chest, hugging him from behind.

 

John turns to return Rodney's embrace, "I know. I know... I just didn't want to burden you with this."

 

Rodney squeezes him and reaches up to kiss his neck, then he pulls John into the bedroom. The have their best talks curled up with each other on the bed. They both strip down to their boxers and Rodney takes John's head onto his chest, carding his fingers through John's hair.

 

As Rodney's fingers trail through his hair, John feels his body relax into Rodney's smooth chest. He lets the words come tumbling out, the story of his encounters with Woolsey and O'Neill. He can feel Rodney's ire rising, his grip on John tightens, becomes more protective. 

 

When Rodney holds him like this, John feels safe enough to let his guard fall completely away and admits his insecurities, "Maybe he was right. Maybe I should resign. I just can't stand the thought of losing everyone's respect, having my people hate me."

 

"Baby, not everyone is hateful. If a handful of bigots need to leave, let them leave." Rodney runs his fingers lightly down John’s back, "Most of these people have known you for years. They respect you as a commander and a soldier, you've saved most of their lives more than once. 

 

And did you hear how many people were clapping for us? Almost everyone. Most of them are happy for us. You've earned the respect you have. You've earned your place there. I mean, you just got promoted! Don't let them win. We won. We finally won."

 

"You think so?" John wonders.

 

"Yes. Now we can be as gay as we want."

 

That makes John press his face into Rodney's chest with laugher.

 

“That was always the dream, right?” Rodney teases and John laughs even harder.

 

"If O'Neill or Woolsey try to force the issue, they are on shaky ground." Rodney continues, "If they try to fight us, we will win, again. You handled yourself really well today. I know it wasn't easy, and I'm sorry if I made it any harder for you."

 

"How did you make any of this harder?"

 

"Well, I kind of made it obvious with the way I was acting last night. I know you kissed me but, I kind of-"

 

"No, Mere." John lifts his head to look into Rodney eyes.

 

"I'm so proud to be your husband. I'm glad I got the chance... I'm glad I don't have to pretend anymore. Even if people are going to react to it. I don't want to be afraid anymore." John trembles a little as he says it.

 

Rodney lifts his hands to hold the sides of John's face, "Oh." 

 

Pulling John down onto his mouth, Rodney kisses him tenderly, possessively. John takes the strength that Rodney is offering, lets himself go to that wonderful feeling of being taken and protected by his husband. Rodney makes all the fear go away, makes his body melt completely. 

 

John moans as Rodney's tongue gently penetrates his mouth. He doesn't even need to say it, by the way Rodney's hands hold his face, it is clear Rodney knows his heart. 

 

He doesn't need to beg Rodney to hold him so tight, to make him feel possessed utterly, to pump his cock deep inside. He doesn't need to ask Rodney to take him, to take control, drawing John's spirit up into him where it is safe and found. 

 

Rodney knows when John wants him to draw his spirit out of him and make it soar, making him cum so hard that everything blinding white and perfect. Rodney knows all of this. 

 

He has always sensed when John needs to be fucked, but ever since they were bonded through the stones, Rodney implicitly understands the complexity of what John is feeling and just how he needs it. 

 

Rodney knows exactly what to do, and he takes his time doing it all to John, lifting him slowly and deliciously into that space where their souls unite. He takes his time, making love to John, making it last as long as he can. 

 

And when John cums, he is pinned down under Rodney's body, his legs wide and quaking, spasming wildly and out of control with Rodney's cock driving hard inside him. 

 

As John gasps, recovering while the reverberations of the orgasm still run through him, Rodney kisses him deeply, gripping his hands into John’s hair, and then gazing down at him with love. Wrapping his legs around Rodney back and relishing the fullness of the cock still inside him, John just whimpers in ecstasy. 

 

When his husband leans in to take his mouth again and John offers it willingly as the softness of Rodney's lips close over his. Rodney teases and plunders his mouth, reminding John that he belongs to him, that he has been claimed by this man. John shudders with pleasure as their tongues twirl and sate the lingering embers of the night's passion. 

 

When they have taken their fill, Rodney pulls out and rolls John onto his chest again, stroking his hands through his hair. John clings to him, nestling in as close as can, feeling completely safe and protected. Whatever toll the day has taken on him is gone. He is renewed, Rodney's love makes him feel so strong. Nothing else in this world can make him feel small as long as Rodney makes him soar.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	4. A distress call from another dimension

.  
. 

Rodney breathes in the clean morning air, waking with John's arms and legs twined around him. His eyes slowly open, the quality of light in the room tells him the sun has barely come up. His mind drifts to the night before... The amazing sex they had after Rodney played John the song he wrote for him on the piano... the antique piano John gave him for their 3 year wedding anniversary, just a few months ago. 

 

It has already become a warm presence in their home, like being reunited with an old friend. Rodney hopes that his anniversary gift to John was as good. John has seemed delighted by the golf course Dave helped Rodney design on a swath of land behind the house. 

 

Reflecting on the last year or so Rodney can't believe how much has happened since their last anniversary. All the missions exploring on the Magellan, finding new minerals and materials, visiting parallel realities to exchange technology... 

 

Sheppard–MacKay Aeronautics is almost done constructing a small fleet of wormhole drive ships. The SMA has become one of Dave's most lucrative corporations and Jeanie's IIF has become viable enough to begin to acquire the land needed for the development sites. 

 

And he is so proud of John, he has more than proven his capability as a military commander and shown that he is just as respected by his people. Even Woolsey has given his begrudging acceptance. 

 

The best part of Rodney's life though, is definitely the domestic scene of Solaris. Everyone knit together into one big family. One big family with 6 kids -sometimes more, depending on how many of their Athosian friends are visiting to play in the pool. He smiles thinking about the colorful Athosian village. John always loves taking a ride on the Ferris wheel whenever gets the chance. 

 

Nestling closer into John, pleasant memories flit through his mind. Everything is so... so wonderful. The evenings spent laughing and talking around the fire. Games and parties... Christmas celebrations...

 

Rodney closes his eyes again, but his mind is too active and excited about the mission today. After receiving a distress call from a parallel dimension a few days ago, the IOA has finally given them the go ahead to bring a Naquedria enhanced bomb to aid the SGC in another universe. 

 

It is will be a high-risk operation, so they won't be taking the ship, just beaming in with recall beacons. Hard to know exactly what kind of situation they will be getting themselves into, but if they can make a difference by bringing this one item... Well, Rodney thinks it is worth a try.

 

Then, despite his excitement Rodney slowly feels himself drifting back sleep. When he wakes again, it is to the smell of coffee. 

 

"Good morning, love of my life." John is smiling over him with a mug.

 

"You're too good to me." Rodney's eyes shine up at his husband.

 

"Mere. You wrote me a love lullaby. It's the least I can do." John reaches down to stroke the side of Rodney's face.

 

Leaning his face into John's hand, his heart swells, "I love you, Em."

 

"Clearly." John smiles back tenderly and leans down to kiss him.

 

When they have finished eating and getting ready, Rodney and John meet the rest of the team leaving for today's mission in front of the garden -the spot the Atlantis always uses as beam out coordinates. Today, Carson is joining the rest of the them, in case any medical assistance is needed. 

 

Once fully assembled, John speaks on the com to the gateroom and they are beamed to Atlantis to gear up and get the Naquadria bomb. Woolsey tries to tactfully reminds them that if they have the chance to gain any new technology in return, to try to avail themselves. Then Atlantis beams them over to the SMA site where the PUD is located. 

 

The coordinates from the SOS were sent from a location inside the SGC in Cheyenne mountain. Even though they PUD has been running successfully for a while now, Rodney is still a little nervous about the fact that his body is going to be moving across state lines as well as into another universe.

 

Rodney sends a MALP through first, and get confirmation of viability. The video feed shows a lab and some familiar faces –, Dr. Lee, and Dr. Zelenka and himself. The trio waves excitedly looking happy about the appearance of the machine. 

 

"Ready guys?" John looks around at everyone in lab.

 

Rodney nods as the technician powers up the drive. In flash everything disappears and the 6 of them are in the lab with the 3 scientists from another universe. Their hosts stare at the group with open mouths. Rodney's double, McKay, speaks first. 

 

"Oh my God, you have a functioning drive –this is incredible. You-you got our distress call." 

 

"Did you bring something capable of destroying a Stargate?" Zelenka asks.

 

"Naquadria reactor." Rodney lifts the case he is carrying.

 

"I don't think a Naqueda generator is going to do it." McKay frowns.

 

"No, Naquad-RIA. Different substance, much more reactive, highly volatile." Rodney explains.

 

"Okay, okay. Great, this is great." McKay nods, his eyes flit nervously to Lee and Zelenka. None of them look like they have been sleeping... very dark rings under the eyes. 

 

McKay shakes his head at the group of them, "Sorry, this is so weird. Some of you I... we haven't seen in long time." His gaze lingers on Ronan.

 

"So, like some of us are dead?" Ronan asks.

 

"All of you are dead..." McKay gestures to himself, "Except me, obviously." 

 

McKay is staring at Rodney's hand. No, McKay is looking at everyone's hands and he has a puzzled expression on his face. Rodney looks down at his hand holding the case and sees the glint of his wedding band. McKay is probably wondering about why they all have matching rings on their right fingers. 

 

"So, ah, how'd I die?" Ronan asks.

 

"You were kidnapped while you were away on a mission" Zelenka answers, "We tried to find you but we had no idea where to look. Then Woolsey and the IOA was starting to shut the Pegasus project down, they-they thought Michael represented too much of threat, you know, if he was able to take Atlantis and access the control crystal to Earth." 

 

"We didn't stop searching for you for you though." McKay interjects, "John, ah, Sheppard and I, some others, stayed behind.... but was too late when found you. A Satedan named Solan had killed you, claiming you were a Wraith worshipper." 

 

McKay looks sad, "When we recovered your body, Jennifer confirmed that your bloodstream had been flooded with the Wraith enzyme. We were forced to evacuate not long after that."

 

"Yeah, I remember that.” Ronan nods, “So Teyla didn't tell you who took me?"

 

"Teyla..." McKay's frown deepens, "Teyla had been taken months before... By then, things in Pegasus were spinning out of control. Sam was recalled to Earth...We, we kept searching, but then Woolsey took over Atlantis, he stripped the operation down to an observation outpost." 

 

Sighing McKay continues speaking rapidly, "Our hands were hands tied, giving Michael the freedom to be able to perfect his hybrids. He whittled down the human and Wraith populations down alike. Those humans that survived the Hoff virus, well, they were rapidly turned into members of Michael's hybrid army and the galaxy was soon overrun.

 

Keller and I thought the Ancient genetics lab could have been used revert Michael's hybrids back to humans, but we eventually were ordered to evacuate and take the control crystal with us to the SGC."

 

"So you never learned why he took Teyla or where to find here?" John asks.

 

McKay shakes his head. 

 

"So, that mission John went on," Rodney wonders, "to make contact with the Genii. The one where they never showed... He came back without a problem?"

 

Smiling, almost looking happy, McKay answers, "Right. That mission... I remember." He looks wistful, "John came back and, everything was... good for a while."

 

Rodney's eyes drift down to McKay's left hand and sees a gold wedding band.

 

Lee wrings his hands nervously, "We should get to the part about Michael now."

 

"Right." McKay looks cold again, "There were a few military personal left behind to safeguard Atlantis, but a couple years later we lost contact. The Daedalus reported that Michael had taken the city. Then we received a transition, from a Wraith –but sort of ally-"

 

"Todd?" John asks.

 

"Yeah, Todd. He claimed that Michael had stolen his ZPMs, ones he had taken from the Replicator army. He had used them to build an Armada of indestructible super-hive ships. They were decimating the Pegasus Galaxy and Todd wanted our help. The IOA in its infinite wisdom chose to ignore the distress call..."

 

Zelenka picks up where McKay left off, "Fast forward a couple years. Michael's ships now have the Milky Way in a choke hold. A few weeks ago they attacked Earth. Most of the major defensive positions capitals around the world have already been destroyed. Earth defenses fought them off as long as they could but our chair is depleted of drones and air support is down to small group of fighters left over from the first wave."

 

"A smattering of vessels representing the world powers that once were. Nothing left to match Michael's fleet." Lee adds sadly.

 

"Most of our guys are gone now." McKay looks at John with sorrow in his eyes. "But you put up a good fight."

 

"I did?" John asks.

 

"Yeah." McKay closes his eyes, then opens them again staring at John, "I can't believe you're here. Not you, but...." 

 

McKay clears his throat, "We sent off a few waves of evacuations to the Alpha site before we were hit too. We lost a lot of good people fighting off the Hybrids. But Michael knows the gate is here, and he's going to want to use it to bring in more of his army. We can't let him take it. There will be no chance for any Earth survivors if he does. Not to mention all the data, access to gate addresses, my research on the Parallel Reality Bridge."

 

"Do you have a working drive?" Rodney raises his eyebrows in concern.

 

"Um, no, not completely. We were able to send out some short bursts. Distress calls... but we can't keep it operational very long without creating a build up of dangerous exotic particles."

 

"Ah, because you never encountered the research on the alternate Daedalus." Rodney concludes.

 

"The what?" McKay asks.

 

"Long story, doesn't matter. We still can't let Michael get his hands on any of it." Rodney agrees.

 

McKay nods dully, "Our remaining personnel are on the upper levels, ready to repel Michael's next attack. We have to set a bomb at the base of the compound, where it's most heavily shielded. If you can help us set the charge, we'll give you enough time to make it back to upper levels and... get back to your own world."

 

"So that's it?" Carson frowns, "You're just going to give up?"

 

"We have to protect what's left of our world." McKay's face darkens.

 

Daniel sounds compassionate, "We can understand that, but don't any of you want to come back with us?"

 

Zelenka nods eagerly.

 

"Yes, yes. That would be great." Lee gushes.

 

"I have to stay." McKay's expression is stark, "I have to make sure detonation is successful... but there is someone else I need you to take with you. There's a, a boy... Wyatt. He's only 5, he needs someone to look after him. He was supposed to go with the last evacuation to the Alpha site, but gate activity was interrupted when Michael attacked the base. Overloaded the generators with his weapons fire."

 

"Of course." Rodney nods sadly, "We'll take... Of course. Is there anyone else on base?"

 

"No." McKay tells him, "Everyone else is here to defend the SGC until it self-destructs." 

 

"I should set the base self-destruct now, as a secondary measure..." McKay walks over to the console. "It should take us about 3 minutes to make it to the lower level. Another three to make it back... So-"

 

"Let's set it to 20 minutes, just to be sure." John suggests.

 

While McKay sets the self-destruct, Lee and Zelenka walk over to Rodney, eager to examine his bomb. He opens the case and begins explaining the activation process. 

 

Before he can finish, McKay yells, "Activating self-destruct... now!" 

 

A loud alarm begins to blare and the lights on the hallway begin the flash red. 

 

"Let's go we'll show you the way." Zelenka pipes up anxiously.

 

Lee and Zelenka lead to the group to the door. McKay runs around the console to catch up with them and falls in step with Carson who is curious about his own fate in the other universe. 

 

Rodney overhears McKay explaining apologetically how he was forced to leave Carson in stasis as they had no cure to repair his telomeres. McKay's head hangs heavy and Carson pats him on the shoulder, "I'm sure you did all you could. I know you, Rodney."

 

Suddlely the compound is rocked by a heavy explosion, even at this depth underground, they can feel it. The sound of distant gunfire can be heard. 

 

"We have to set the bomb before they get through!" McKay shouts.

 

Then another explosion hits them. Rodney falls the ground and hears the sound of walls crumbling around him. He curls into himself and lifts his hands over his head protectively. 

 

A spray of dust and rock particles hit the side of his body, but he appears to be intact. Coughing and wiping his face clean, Rodney blinks through the dust to assess the damage. 

 

One whole side of the wall has completely given way. The passage in front of them is partially blocked, covered with cement blocks and twisted rebar. They are going to have to climb over it to make to the other side. The sound of Carson's voice draws his attention.

 

"Ohhhh. I can't get out."

 

One of Carson's legs is caught in the rubble, and he yells, "Ronon! Help!"

 

Daniel and Ronan rush to his side and help remove the heavy block pinning Carson's foot. 

 

Carson sighs with relief as they pull him free, asking, "Is everyone else okay?"

 

John is kneeling over a half buried McKay, holding his hand.

 

Vala looks to Daniel, "Lee and Zelenka." The two of them scramble over the rubble to find their comrades. 

 

"I'm fine." Carson waves Rodney and Ronan away, "I didn't even think it's broken." 

 

Rodney quickly joins John by McKay's side. There is blood pooling all over the floor, he can't tell what has happened exactly, but it looks as if something has torn through his upper torso. 

 

"Carson!" Rodney chokes out.

 

He hears the sound of Ronan helping Carson to his feet as he gapes at McKay's ashen face. 

 

McKay stares transfixed, his eyes locked with John's, He coughs weekly, spattering his lips with blood, "John, promise me you will see this through. P-please keep..." he wheezes, "from Michael... Our only chance"

 

"I will." John takes his hand and stares back intently.

 

"And Wyatt..." McKay's eye fill with tears, "Please save Wyatt. Don't... don't let him die here alone... L-lowest level, Section D... Ro-room 38."

 

Rodney sees John's jaw tighten as he frowns fiercely to control his emotion. His voice is strong over the sound of the self-destruct siren and the distant P-90 fire. "I promise I won't leave without him."

 

"I-I knew y-you wouldn't..." McKay smiles, his eyes shine with pure love, " Johhhhhhn. Oo-ohh." 

 

McKay takes a few more choking breaths without taking his eyes away from John's face, then his body goes limp and his eyes glaze over. 

 

Carson reaches over and takes McKay's hand from John, feeling his pulse. Then he looks up at John, "I'm sorry there was nothing we could have done."

 

John's mouth hangs open now in shock, he blinks rapidly and then stands up, looking back up to Vala and Daniel with the stern face of a commander, "Lee and Zelenka?"

 

They shake their heads sadly.

 

"Okay, Rodney, you're with me. The rest of you stay here with Carson, don't let them deactivate the base self-destruct. You can use this cave-in as cover. Be ready to beam back out on my command." 

 

He looks at his watch, "Once we're down there we'll set the detonation for 5 minutes. If we're not back in time. You go without us. That's an order."

 

"Come on," John's eyes flash at Rodney, "we gotta hurry if we're going to have time to save this kid."

 

They run through the abandoned halls to the urgent sound of the self-destruct and the red lights flashing everywhere they go. The emptiness of the huge compound of eerie, highlighting the importance of the task that there is no one left to complete but them. 

 

The lift to lower level in still working, thank God, and they make their way into one of the adjunct power stations off the gate room. Everything is scrambled, but it doesn't matter that it's not operational, Rodney just needs to set his charge close enough to gate and the generators. 

 

After setting up the bomb, Rodney lifts his head to ask, "5 minutes? To get the kid and get back up?"

 

A distant explosion rocks the base again. John presses his lips together, "5 minutes." 

 

John tries to radio Ronan and the others, but the shielding on the lower levels is interfering. 

 

Rodney lets to watch, "Okay synchronize on my mark, 3, 2, 1, mark."

 

When he looks back up John's face is not as serious and drawn as it had been, he is almost smiling, amused. Probably something to do with Rodney's use of military parlance, he'll never understand why that's so funny to John.

 

"So. We should hurry up and find this kid." Rodney reminds him.

 

"Right. D section. Not far from here." John breaks into a run and Rodney tries to keep up. 

 

Down the hall a way, Rodney yells, "Wait what room was it?"

 

"38" John calls over his shoulder.

 

"Then we just passed it, it's down this hall."

 

"You sure?" John backtracks.

 

"Pretty sure."

 

"Okay, let's go." 

 

They continue at a brisk pace, careful not to miss the right quarters. Rodney stops and points at the door with the number 38 painted on it. 

 

Nodding, John opens the door with his gun drawn, and the two of them venture inside. It is a standard bedroom. A bed a chair, a desk. No one is in there.

 

"Well," Rodney shrugs at John, "We gotta go."

 

John frowns, calls out "Wyatt?" Just to be sure. 

 

Rodney looks at his watch 4 minutes and 3 seconds. "We gotta-"

 

Something is moving under the bed, small hands peak out and then the shape of a boy emerges, crawling out. He looks at them wide eyed and runs over to John, throwing his arms around John's legs. 

 

"I guess we can assume this is Wyatt." John shrugs.

 

Looking at his watch, Rodney makes a dire face and, "None of that is going to matter if..."

 

"Hey buddy," John bends down, "you think you can come with us? We kinda got to get out of here real fast."

 

Wyatt shows no intention of letting John's legs go or moving. Then John tells him, "Give me your arms, I'm going to hold you."

 

The boy looks up at John and offers his arms. John quickly scoops him up; Wyatt's arms and legs cling to John like he is terrified to let go. 

 

"Okay" John tells Rodney, "We're going to make this."

 

They run as fast as they can though doomed hallways, back to lift, and up the unshielded areas of the base. They are both panting and sweating profusely by time they make their way to original level. 

 

When they hear the sounds of weapons fire nearby, they slow their approach

 

"They're here." Rodney draws his weapon.

 

John checks the forward passage, "Clear. How much time do we have?" 

 

"43 seconds"

 

They make to the ruined section of the hallway where the rest of the team is making a stand, shooting at the encroaching hybrids.

 

Ronan yells to John, "They're trying to disable the self-destruct"

 

The team continues to fire. And suddenly the siren stops blaring.

 

"Scratch that." Daniel tells them, "They have disabled the self-destruct."

 

"Rodney?" John yells.

 

"18 seconds." He answers.

 

"Base this is Sheppard, we need immediate evac... Base, come in?"

 

Impatiently pressing his lips together, John tries again, "Base, we need immediate transport for 7. Please respond!"

 

The chaos of the battle with Hyrids suddenly disappears and they are all back in the quiet SMA lab.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	5. Some blood work issues

.  
. 

"Oh. Thank God!" Rodney exclaims. He turns to look at his teammates. Everyone seems fine, except Carson has his foot in a bandage and is limping slightly. 

 

And John still has that child plastered to his chest. 

 

One of the technicians questions them, "Who'd you bring back?"

 

"Refugee from an Earth that is being overrun by Hybrids." John pats the boy's back, "Name's Wyatt." 

 

An attending medical technician steps forward and offers to take him, "Think you might want to come with me Wyatt?"

 

The boy tightens his grip on John and whimpers, "No."

 

"That's the first word I've heard him say." John tells her.

 

"Still" she tells John, "I need to check him out medically. Protocol for all alien contact."

 

"Well," John keeps holding the boy, "I think we can do that back at Atlantis. We're all a little anxious to get checked out, especially the doc here."

 

"Yes, yes. We're all very tired." Rodney tries to sounds authoritative, "Let's get the decontamination protocols over with back on Atlantis."

 

John doesn't wait for permission, "Atlantis this is Sheppard, we are ready to be beamed back for immediate decontamination protocol."

 

"Copy Sheppard, stand by."

 

Shooing the medical technician out of the area, John tells her, "You might want to stand back unless you want a free ride to Atlantis."

 

In another flash of white, they are in the Atlantis infirmary. Jennifer's smiling face comes into focus in front of him. 

 

"Welcome back gang... Oh! Who do we have here?"

 

"This is Wyatt." John steps forward, "Refugee from an Earth overrun by Michael's hybrids."

 

"Hey there, Wyatt." Jennifer reaches out affectionately to try to take him in her arms, "My name's Jennifer and I'm going to make sure you didn't get hurt or anything."

 

Wyatt keeps his face buried in John's neck and doesn't respond.

 

"He's been through a lot" John whispers.

 

She steps back, "Okay, you all know the drill. Everyone get to a bed and I'll have a technician check your blood work... Whoa, Carson what happened to your foot?"

 

"Just a wee sprain. I'll be alright."

 

Jennifer shakes her head at him, "Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

 

"You know ever since you've come back to work part-time, I'm been getting an awful lot of sass from you." Carson complains.

 

Steering a wheelchair his way, Jennifer laughs, "I'll sass as much as I need to get you off that foot. Now, down boy." She points to the chair.

 

Carson gives in and lets Jennifer wheel him away to get a scan.

 

Following John, Rodney gets onto a gurney next to him. John positions himself with some difficultly with the kid still clinging to him for dear life.

 

One of the technicians takes Rodney’s blood sample and then moves on to John. She frowns apologetically as John awkwardly tries to offer a free arm. 

 

When she has finished drawing his blood she looks at him inquisitively, "I'm going to need to get one from him too" Nodding towards Wyatt.

 

Sensing his help might be needed, Rodney sits up off his bed.

 

"Hey, Wyatt?" John pets the kid's head, "This nice lady’s going to take you now. Do you think go with her?"

 

Rodney sees the boy's grip tighten around John's neck, he looks so terrified. Assuming his face might be familiar, Rodney perches on the side of John's bed and touches the boy's arm, "Hey, there. I could, uh, hold your arm for you, while the nice lady takes your blood?"

 

Wyatt turns his head to peer at Rodney.

 

"We both just did it and we’re fine. See?" Rodney shows him his own arm, pointing at the cotton taped over the pin prick, "It doesn't really hurt." 

 

The boy's expression is fearful and wavering; he bites his lip and slowly unwraps one of his arms from John's neck and offers it to Rodney.

 

Rodney awkwardly takes ahold of his hand and smiles at him confidently, "See, I knew you were brave."

 

The corners of Wyatt's mouth turn up, almost into a smile.

 

The technician mouths silently 'Thank you' to Rodney.

 

As the technician pierces his arm, Wyatt keeps his eyes locked with Rodney's. He winces and blinks, looking to Rodney for reassurance.

 

"That's good. You're doing real good." Rodney squeezes Wyatt's hand, "Almost done."

 

"Yep." The technician confirms, "All finished. I'm just going to give you a Band-Aid." 

 

Once the technician leaves, Wyatt moves his other arm away from John's neck, twisting and reaching his arms out for Rodney. 

 

"Oh." Rodney looks to John anxiously, "Okay. So, he wants me to hold him?"

 

John smiles and moves to make more room for Rodney on the narrow bed, " It's easy. He'll do all the work.” 

 

"Okay." Rodney sits further onto the bed uncertain of what to do next. Wyatt slides easily into his lap and buries his face against Rodney's neck, holding onto him tightly. Rodney can feel his little chest rising and falling against his. His breath seems ragged and irregular. The child seems so vulnerable and lost.

 

Rodney tries to think of something to say that would make a child feel better, "It's okay, uh, it's all going to be okay now."

 

But Wyatt seems to be getting worse not better. He is sniffling and whining now. 

 

"Oh. Oh." Feeling out of his depth, Rodney looks to John, "I think I'm doing something wrong."

 

Reaching over to pet the boy's shoulder, John shakes his head, "I just think he's been through a lot. You're doing fine, I think he just needs someone to hold him right now." 

 

Rodney frowns as he feels Wyatt's chest start to heave, he is crying in earnest now. Trying to sound comforting, Rodney rubs his back and repeats himself, "It's okay. It's okay now."

 

Suddenly, Wyatt speaks in small choked voice, "Are they still coming for us?"

 

"No, no, no. They're all gone now. I promise, you're safe and no one's going to hurt you." Rodney tells him.

 

Wyatt sobs into Rodney's shoulder; it’s heartbreaking to see the child so scared so Rodney tries to soothe him by petting his head. The boy lifts his teary face and looks at Rodney beseechingly, "I-I t-thought you were... dead too. After Dad died... I... I...I thought I was the only one left." 

 

Then Wyatt collapses back into Rodney's shoulder sobbing.

 

"Shhh... Shhh... It's okay. I'm here. You're not alone. You're safe now." The boy's father may be gone, but no need to tell him that the Rodney he knew from another universe has died as well. 

 

He pats Wyatt’s back, rocking him and repeating his reassurancs. Eventually the sobs begin to lessen and Wyatt seems to cry him himself out. His sleepy head rests on Rodney's shoulder and he pets the boy's mop of loose dark curls, brushing them away from his damp face. 

 

When it seems like Wyatt has fallen asleep, John helps move him gingerly out of Rodney's arms and lay him down on the bed. Rodney pushes the stray hair away from the boy’s face and while John pulls a blanket over him.

 

“He should be okay now, right?” Rodney asks.

 

"We should have somebody come look after him,” John whispers, "Wouldn't want him to wake up by himself."

 

Rodney nods, "I wonder if it will make a difference..." he muses.

 

"The bomb?" John asks.

 

"Yeah. Will destroying the gate make enough of a difference? Keep Michael's hybrids from enslaving the entire planet?"

 

"I'm going to tell myself it did." John answers. "One thing we know for sure, Michael won't be getting his hands on the technology that could allow him to travel to other dimensions. That was the real threat -to us anyway."

 

Rodney wonders if it's possible that kid could be one of the only survivors from a world destroyed due to a set of circumstances they nearly avoided. All because John got thrown forward in time 48,000 years and got the information on where to find Teyla...

 

"I guess it was a good thing we didn't... end up being together sooner." Rodney thinks, "Could have ruined the universe." 

 

"How?" John gives him a quizzical look.

 

"Well, you came back from the Genii scouting mission unscathed… I'm assuming we finished what you started before you left... I mean, we found each other but we lost Teyla's baby, Ronan, and everything else."

 

Thoughtful, John pauses for minute, "It was the solar flare. The flare didn't happen in that reality and that ruined everything, not us." He looks at Rodney intently. 

 

"You're right." Rodney nods, "Not our fault."

 

Jennifer steps up to the bed interrupting their somber conversation. She opens her mouth then closes it, looking oddly at the two of them.

 

"Everything okay?" John asks. 

 

"You guys are fine... Um...” Jennifer shakes her head, "I just need to... talk to the two of you about some blood work issues..."

 

"What is it?" John gets impatient.

 

"Maybe we should speak privately." Jennifer glances at the boy.

 

Rodney and John exchange a look. "Somebody should look after him." Rodney explains, "He shouldn’t be alone when he wakes up."

 

"Of course" Jennifer calls the technician who took his blood back and the three of them leave the main infirmary, settling into a private medical room.

 

Tapping her medical pad nervously, Jennifer begins, "I don't know how to tell you this, but I've run the blood work several times to be sure. I'm not even sure how this is possible..."

 

"Jennifer.” John makes a face. “Spit it out, are we dying or what?” 

 

"Okay" She exhales, "That boy out there? Well, he's a match genetically to both of you."

 

"Meaning what exactly?" Rodney's forehead crinkles in confusion.

 

"Well," Jennifer continues, "Biologically, he's your son."

 

"Mine?" Rodney blinks in shock.

 

"Both of yours."

 

"Are sure there wasn't some kind of mix-up?" John rubs his neck and squints at her.

 

"I'm sure." Jennifer tells him, "I wanted to be positive before I said anything."

 

"How is that..." Rodney trails off.

 

"Look," Jennifer points to her tablet and pulls a screen, "the only clue I could find is a strange inert protein in the culture. It's the same marker that Bjorn and Vanadis have in their blood work. I'm thinking-"

 

"-The genetics lab" John cuts her off.

 

"McKay said something about that." Rodney recalls, "He said they found it around the time Teyla went missing... Maybe they accidently..."

 

"Why do you assume it was an accident?" Jennifer asks.

 

"We weren't together yet," Rodney reasons, "or rather they weren't. It would have been just before they got together."

 

"How could you know when _they_ got together?" Jennifer asks.

 

"Just pieced it together from things McKay said." Rodney explains.

 

"Why wouldn't he tell us about this?" John asks to no one in particular.

 

"Maybe he was worried about how you would react?" Jennifer shrugs, "Did he know about the two of you?"

 

"No. Still..." John shakes his head, staring blankly. Then he fumbles with a chair behind him, falling into it in a stupor.

 

Rodney's heart is bursting with strange new emotions, excitement, protectiveness, responsibility, overwhelm, fear, and sadness... 

 

Sadness for McKay as he remembers his dying words, begging John to save Wyatt, his son. His hand covers his mouth with the enormity of this revelation, his words muffled through his fingers, "Oh my God." 

 

"I can imagine this is quite a shock." Jennifer looks at both of them with empathy, "Nothing that either of you have to make a decision about right now."

 

"Decision?" John looks up at her.

 

"Well..." Jennifer looks flustered, "Obviously, I mean, there are a lot of options to explore concerning his future care. I know this isn't something you signed up for and I don't want you to feel-"

 

John starts from his chair, "You mean, like we wouldn't want him?"

 

"He's our son!" Rodney exclaims, "We-we're his parents. How would we not want him?"

 

Jennifer backpedals, "I didn't mean, I was just trying to... I had no idea how you were going to take this."

 

"It's a shock, but we'll be okay. I-I think I want to go to him." John stands up.

 

Rodney clasps John's hand feeling a rush of solidarity. They quickly find themselves back at Wyatt's bedside gazing down at him in wonder.

 

"Our son..." John speaks loudly.

 

"Shh. You'll wake him up." Rodney speaks in a hushed tone.

 

"I see it now, in his face" John whispers, "He has your cheekbones, the same soft hair."

 

Rodney nods seeing John's features in the boy, "But your hair color, oval face... my God, he's beautiful."

 

"He really is." John shakes his head in amazement, "Where does the curly hair come from?"

 

"Must be a recessive trait. My hair is wavy, but Jeanie has the curls. He looks like he's going to be tall too. Pretty tall for being only 5 years old."

 

"Hey guys." Ronan comes traipsing up to them noisily, "You about ready to get outta here?"

 

"SHHH!!" Rodney hisses at him.

 

"What?" Ronan lowers his voice to a whisper.

 

"We're trying not to wake him up." John says in a hushed tone.

 

"Is the kid going to be okay?" Ronan asks.

 

John and Rodney exchange a look. Then John speaks, "We just found out that, uh, he's our son."

 

Ronan rears his head back in confusion, “Huh?”

 

Rodney tries to explain briefly, "The machine that, well, gave birth to Vanadis and Bjorn... In that reality, it gave birth to our son, Wyatt."

 

"Wow." Ronan accepts the simple explanation with an astonished smile, "Now you guys are going to know what it's like to be me. Well, almost. I have twice the trouble." He looks to Rodney then John grinning widely.

 

"You can head home without us. Just tell the rest of the team what's going on and that we might be a while." John tells him.

 

"What should I tell them?"

 

"Just tell them what's going on, what we told you." Rodney answers.

 

Ronan nods before ducking out.

 

Then the two of them are alone with their son again, admiring him together and reveling in their newly found parental pride. Their private enjoyment is short lived though, Vala and Daniel comes tiptoeing in with elated expressions. 

 

"Of course he's your son, look at him, he's gorgeous." Vala leans over the sleeping child.

 

"Congratulations you two." Daniel squeezes Rodney's shoulder.

 

Vala purrs. "It's like he's the perfect combination of John and Rodney. Can you see it in his face?"

 

Daniel joins Vala for a closer look, "Wow. He really does... look just like them."

 

Ronan comes back in with Carson who is hobbling on crutches.

 

Carson makes his way to John's side of the bed, where there is some room to inspect the newfound treasure. "I have to see this. Oh my God. Look at the wee lad. He's the most adorable thing I've ever seen." 

 

Rodney is worried that all the commotion is going to wake Wyatt up, but he can't stop himself from grinning. He sees Wyatt stirring and reaches down to take his hand. 

 

Wyatt's eyes blink open slowly, then go wide at all the faces gathered around. His big blue-green eyes are such a beautiful hue, a mixture of both John and Rodney's eye colors. They look up to Rodney for reassurance. 

 

Smiling, Rodney squeezes the small hand in his, "It's okay, these are all people who are excited to meet you." Rodney turns to his left, "This is Vala and Daniel-"

 

"I know Vala and Daniel." the small voice speaks up.

 

"Okay, well, that's Ronan, and over there Carson"

 

"Really happy to meet you buddy" Ronan reaches out a friendly paw.

 

Wyatt meekly reaches out his free hand and shakes a couple of Ronan's fingers. 

 

"I am truly honored to meet you" Carson beams, shaking his hand next.

 

Ruffling Wyatt's hair, Daniel tells him, "We're really glad your home with us." 

 

Vala looks like she can't contain her emotion; she kneels down and wraps her arms around their son. Wyatt lets go of Rodney's hand and embraces her warmly.

 

"Oh darling, we are going to have much fun together." She promises. 

 

When Vala stands back up, Rodney can see that Wyatt is smiling a little, he seems comfortable now and less afraid. Rodney feels so much love bursting in his chest, he just wants to take Wyatt in his arms and never let go. 

 

John must be feeling the same way because he leans down and scoops Wyatt into his arms. Wyatt melts into him, wrapping his arms and legs around John like a little monkey. 

 

"Are we all medically cleared to leave?" John asks Carson.

 

"I don't know." he confesses.

 

"I'll find out." Ronan says, taking his leave.

 

As Rodney thinks about bringing Wyatt home, his heart beats with excitement. Suddenly he is worried, wondering if they are prepared. They don't even have clothes for him to wear. 

 

What else does a child need? Then he remembers that Teyla's son, Torren is nearly the same age. She will know what to do. Rodney looks around at his surrogate family so grateful to have them all.

 

Ronan walks back up to the bed, "Jennifer says we're good to go."

 

"Thank God" Rodney sighs. This has been one of the most emotionally intense days of his life. All he wants to do is curl up in bed with John. ...And Wyatt... What does a kid even eat? He hopes they have something he will want for dinner.

 

"Control, this is Sheppard. Team is ready for beam-out."

 

"Copy Sheppard. Locking onto your signals. Stand by." 

 

A flash of light brings them all into the Solaris courtyard. Rodney breathes in the sweet garden air as the setting sun casts a hazy orange hue over the California sky. He thinks of Jeanie, he has to tell Jeanie... but the stronger instinct to take Wyatt upstairs and make him feel safe and nestled in. 

 

"Hey," Rodney speaks to the group at large, "do you think you guys could do something for me? Can you tell Dave, Jeanie, and Teyla what's going on? I want to have some time to get Wyatt settled in, I don't want him to be too overwhelmed. But maybe ask Teyla of she can bring some clothes and stuff... Maybe Torren could come too? He's about the same age."

 

His friends quickly assure him that they will take care of it. Rodney thanks them profusely and follows John up the stairs. As they get into the house, Rodney can tell that John is as unsure of what to do next as he is.

 

"Maybe we sit in the den?" Rodney suggests "We could see what he wants to eat..."

 

John walks over to the couches and sits down, Rodney quickly joins his side, sitting as close as he can to Wyatt. He needs to touch him, to make sure he all right. Rodney strokes his back, his heart bursting with love. Wyatt must feel it because he loosens his grip around John's neck and turns to smile at Rodney. 

 

Petting his head softly, Rodney speaks with the newfound tenderness that has sprung up in his heart, "We're home."

 

Wyatt turns to look at John, then back to Rodney. His faltering smile widens. 

 

"Do you want something to eat?" John rubs his back, "Do want to see the house?"

 

Wyatt nods.

 

"Which one?" Rodney asks.

 

"Both."

 

"All right" John lifts Wyatt up and sets his feet down on the floor, "Why don't you show him around, Mere. I'll see what I can find to eat." 

 

John stands up and begins to walks towards the kitchen, but Wyatt grabs John's hand in panic. 

 

"No, please, please don't go." He looks ready to burst into tears again. 

 

Immediately John folds to his knees and takes Wyatt in his arms, "I won't. I won't go." 

 

John looks at Rodney from over Wyatt's shoulder with emotional eyes. Rodney rushes to both of them, bending on his knees and hugging them both protectively.

 

"In this family" John announces, "There is a lot of hugging."

 

Wyatt's hands reach up to John's face, his palms on John's cheeks and his face brightly grinning, "That's what you always say!"

 

A bit dumbfounded, John smiles at them both, "Well... Good. That's what I say... because that's how it is in this family." 

 

Rodney bites his lip trying not to laugh over the sheer absurdity and perfection of the moment. John's eyes sparkle with mischief but he is trying to keep a believable serious face. 

 

Suddenly Wyatt suddenly pushes free from them both, staring across the house and through the open door of the bedroom, "BINKY!!" 

 

He takes off running toward the sleeping cat on the end of the bed. By the time Wyatt's momentum has taken him to the end of the bed, Binky has leapt from his perch and is hightailing it back across the house, making a beeline for the cat door. 

 

Wyatt runs after him in futility, sliding to his knees and peering out the flap at the bottom of the door "Noooo. Binky! Wait. Come back." 

 

He turns to look at John and Rodney, "Why does he always run away? I love him so much."

 

"Oh." Rodney walks over to him takes his hand, "Well, I'm sure he loves you, too. He's just a bit… fussy." 

 

John joins them and takes Wyatt's other hand. Together they lead around him, explaining the various rooms. When they take him upstairs Wyatt’s eyes get wide seeing all the toys and games.

 

"Pretty cool, huh?" Rodney asks.

 

Wyatt nods enthusiastically.

 

"This could be your room if you like it up here." John gestures to the double bed at the far end.

 

Looking as if he is carefully considering the matter, Wyatt gets a small furrow on his brow. He stays silent.

 

"Only if you like it." John adds.

 

Taking a breath and holding it in, Wyatt finally exhales, "Could it be my bedroom... sometimes? I mean, could I sometimes... Could I tonight, could I, stay in your room?"

 

"Of course!" Rodney's heart melts and he bends down to hug his child, "Of course you can."

 

John's arms are right there with him, "See? I told you there were lots of hugs in this family."  
.  
.  
.  
.


	6. There’s lots of hugging in this family

.   
. 

When they take Wyatt up to 3rd floor, he is spellbound by the hideaway, staring up at the vaulted ceiling. 

 

"Sometimes we come up here to watch the stars at night." Rodney tells him.

 

"Do you have a telescope?" Wyatt looks excited.

 

"Yes, we do" Rodney smiles.

 

"Can I see it?"

 

"Well," Rodney looks up at the sky, "it's not really dark enough to see anything."

 

"Papa, please."

 

Luckily John is already taking it out of the cupboard because Rodney's heart has just skipped a beat. This feeling of love is like nothing he felt before; it is the grandest thing he's ever felt. He... Wyatt just called him 'Papa'. How can anything compare to that?

 

Spellbound, he watches as John sets up the telescope and lets Wyatt examine it. Watching the two of them together makes heart soar higher still... Sharing this with John... this is the most exquisite thing that's ever happened to him. It all feels so fragile and sweet, he wants to nurture and protect what they all have together.

 

As he gazes at his… his family, Rodney feels a wetness collecting in the corners of his eyes. But his sentimental reverie is interrupted as he hears the sound of someone calling downstairs. 

 

It sounds like Jeanie's voice. Oh, oh. He can't wait to introduce her. 

 

"Wyatt, I think your Aunt Jeanie is here... Do you want to come downstairs and see her?"

 

Letting go of the telescope, Wyatt smiles, "She's here?" 

 

"Let's all go down together." John puts the telescope back up.

 

But Wyatt is too eager, he races down ahead of them. John and Rodney are still coming down the first floor staircase by the time they hear Wyatt call out, "Auntie Jeanie! I haven't seen you in so long. Uncle Kaleb, Madison. –how did you get here?"

 

As Rodney enters the room, Jeanie is laughing, "We all live here. In a house close by. Oh my God, will you look at you!" 

 

"Mere. John..." She shakes her head in wonder and looks up at Rodney then looks back down to Wyatt, "Would it be okay if I hugged you?"

 

"Yeah," Wyatt shrugs, "there's a lot of hugging in this family." 

 

"Oh my God." Jeanie pulls her hand over her mouth, muffling her exclamation; she looks at Rodney with helpless delight, then reaches down and clutches his son to her chest. "You're going to get to see all of us a lot more often. I'm so happy..." 

 

Jeanie looks to Rodney, unsure of what to say... "We're all so happy you're here." 

 

Madison steps forward to give Wyatt a shy handshake, "It's cool to have a real cousin. I mean, all of us here call each cousins but I guess you're my real cousin."

 

"There are other cousins here?" Wyatt asks.

 

"Yeah, there's 6, well, 7 now that you're here. And even more Aunts and Uncles. It's good cause you get a lot of presents on your birthday and Christmas. When's your birthday?"

 

"June 11"

 

"That's good, I don't have get you a present right away."

 

"Madison!" Jeanie exclaims.

 

"I just mean I have time to figure out what he likes."

 

"Come on in guys," John gestures to the couches, "take a seat, relax."

 

"Actually, Madison and I were just about to make dinner," Kaleb turns to Jeanie, "But sweetie you stay as long as you want, dinner will ready when you get home." 

 

Madison sticks out her tongue and makes a face for Wyatt's benefit, "Mmm Tofu... Caaaaan't wait." She rolls he eyes and Wyatt laughs. 

 

"If they ever invite you to our house for dinner,” she whispers, “say no." 

 

"Madison.” Kalab sounds unamused, “Let's go." 

 

"See you later cuz!" Madison waves on her way out.

 

Just as two of them are leaving, Teyla comes up the stairs with some much appreciated dinner, Torren is with her, carrying a couple of bags.

 

"Ah!" John sighs, "I smell something delicious -Thank you so much Teyla!"

 

Torren sets down his bags and sizes Wyatt up. Teyla bends to her knees and takes his head in her hands, gently touches her forehead to his, "I am so honored to meet you, Wyatt."

 

"Thank you. Rodney tells Teyla as he helps her get the food set up in the kitchen , "Thank you. Thank you. I have no idea what kind of kid stuff I'm supposed to have, or even what to do really. I'm relying completely on your expertise here." 

 

"Oh Rodney" she smiles, "it's not too hard, feed 'em food, brush their teeth, get 'em ready for bed. Oh. And don't drop them on their heads."

 

"Ha ha, Very funny"

 

While he and Teyla get the food out, he hears Wyatt and Torren talking.

 

" I'm six. How old are you? " 

 

"Five" Wyatt answers shyly, "So you're one of the kids that lives here?"

 

"Yeah. Me and Madison are the oldest. She's 12, so she usually plays with Jinto and other Athosians from the village. But me and Ara hang out a lot, she's almost 5. If you want, you can hang out us... 'cause Tyre, Bjorn, and Vanadis are all babies." 

 

Wyatt nods eagerly, "I could show you some really cool toys upstairs." And the two of them race up the staircase.

 

John moves to go after them but Teyla waves him back, "Let them play, they'll be fine. Torren is so excited to have another boy his age here." 

 

"Oh my gosh," Jeanie unwraps the dishes of food, "this isn't all for tonight is it?"

 

"No, no." Teyla points out a couple of containers, "These are for tonight, the rest is just to help tide them over through the transition."

 

"Thank you so much Teyla." Rodney gushes.

 

"Of course, let me show you what else I brought," She pulls open the bags, "I have a lot of hand me downs here, I'm sure it will be enough until Wyatt is able to get some new clothes. In here, I've got toiletries, various supplies...But, if there's something he needs that isn't here, just ask."

 

The sounds of shrieking and running feet pound on the floor upstairs. Rodney lifts his eyebrows and looks at John.

 

"Don't worry Mere, that's completely normal" Jeanie reassures.

 

"Especially for boys" Telya smiles "Yelling, loud noises, no problem. Now, if someone starts crying, that's another story."

 

Jeanie puts some of the food in the refrigerator and begins serving up plates of the meat stew and roasted vegetables. 

 

"You going to stay for dinner, Jeanie?" Rodney asks.

 

"Hardy har. Mere. I'll help you set up your carnivorous meal, but I won't joining you."

 

"Smells good though doesn't it?" Rodney teases.

 

A voice from the door answers, "Smells great! I'll join you."

 

"Dave!" John walks over to give his big brother a hug.

 

"Is it true?" Dave shakes John excitedly, "Am I really an Uncle?"

 

"I can hardly believe myself." John shakes his head grinning in disbelief, "But it's true."

 

"Where is he?"

 

John points to the ceiling as the sounds of yelling and feet pounding continue across the ceiling.

 

Teyla smiles, "Wyatt and Torren are getting acquainted. Want to stay for dinner?"

 

"Absolutely." Dave grins. He moves over to Rodney and gives him a warm hug, "You doing okay with this, brother?"

 

Rodney likes it when Dave calls him that; it has always made him feel like he is part of John’s family, "Oh, more than okay. Are you kidding? I'm thrilled. Just wait till you meet him."

 

"Looking forward to that." Dave grins.

 

Jeanie helps everyone set up dinner in the den, making little tables out of the ottomans. It's a little hodge-podge but it works, enough room for 6 plates. 

 

"We need to get a bigger table." John observes.

 

"Mere." Jeanie puts her arm around Rodney, "I'm gonna head home now... But I'm so happy for you. I can't wait spend more time together, all of us, as family." 

 

She kisses him on the cheek and waves the rest of them, "Goodnight John, Dave, Teyla. See ya in the morning"

 

"'Night" Rodney smiles affectionately.

 

"Now's the part where you get to call them down for dinner." Teyla tells them.

 

Rodney and John both stand awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

 

"Like this," Teyla illustrates, "Torren! Dinner!"

 

John calls out "Wyatt!"

 

Two little sets of running feet make their way down to the main floor. 

 

Wyatt balks when he sees their new visitor, "Uncle Dave!" He charges forward and throws his arms around Dave's legs. 

 

Dave looks over whelmed, placing his hands gingerly on the boys shoulders, "Oh, wow." 

 

He leans forward slowly bending his knees to the ground. Wyatt loosens his grip and allows Dave to take him by the shoulders, holding him just far enough away to look at his face. Dave gasps lightly, "Whoa."

 

"What?" Wyatt asks.

 

"I'm just so happy to see you, I wanted to look at you and... you look so much like your father."

 

"Papa or Dad?"

 

"I'm Dad." John explains.

 

Shaking his head softly, Dave smiles sweetly at his nephew, "I was thinking of your Dad, how much you look like our side of the family, but really I see both. You look like them both."

 

"I really missed you." Wyatt frowns a little and sounds wistful.

 

"I've missed you too," Dave wraps his arms around Wyatt and pulls him close, “I'm so glad your home." 

 

He holds him tight for some time and Wyatt seems happy to stay folded in his arms, hugging him back fiercely. 

 

From over Wyatt's shoulder, Dave looks up at John and Rodney in astonishment, "I'm an Uncle."

 

Wyatt leans back and looks at Dave affectionately, "My favorite Uncle."

 

"Did you hear that?" Dave's face lights up with an earsplitting grin.

 

"Uh, Wyatt," Rodney begins, "Don't let your Uncle Kaleb hear that."

 

Looking to Rodney innocently, Wyatt answers simply, "Okay."

 

"It will be our secret." Dave brushes back some of Wyatt's floppy curls from his eyes.

 

Torren pipes up, "Now that you're here, you'll have lots of Uncles. Uncle Ronan, Uncle Carson, Uncle Daniel, my Dad too."

 

Dave stands up and takes Wyatt's hand, leading him the dinner tables. "Still" Dave jokes, "There can be only one favorite."

 

As they sit for supper, Rodney sits next to his son. John is gracious and lets Dave sit on the other side of Wyatt, sitting next to his brother instead. 

 

It is hard for Rodney to want to do anything other than stare at Wyatt in amazement, but he lets the boy settle in. It seems to be normalizing for Wyatt, he seems to be feeling comfortable now, laughing and making faces across the table at Torren.

 

Rodney attempts to focus on the conversation with John, Dave and Teyla but half of his attention stays with son, watching out of the corner of eye to make sure everything is okay. Eventually, the two conversations merge into a delightful whirl of boyish enthusiasm and silly humor. 

 

Rodney can't believe he hasn't spoken with Torren or the other kids like this before. He has always been sweet to them, but he's never really spent time immersed in their world before. He is fluttery and happy, so... fulfilled. He thinks he must finally understand how Jeanie feels.

 

As the evening winds down, Dave and Teyla help them clean up the kitchen, then say their goodbyes. Rodney starts to feel a little nervous. Okay, Wyatt has eaten. Now he needs what? A shower? A bath? 

 

Is this the kind of thing Wyatt normally does alone? Rodney sorts the clothes in the bag from Teyla and picks out some loose cotton pants and a T-Shirt that seem like pajamas. He smiles at John and Wyatt as they race around the room, playing with the remote ATV cars.

 

"Hey, uh, Wyatt" Rodney calls out, "I got some, well, I think they're pajamas. What do you say we get ready for bed?"

 

Wyatt groans but hands his remote John.

 

"This is for you." Rodney lifts the toothbrush in his hand, "Let me show the bathroom." 

 

Wyatt skips over to Rodney and takes the toothbrush like it is the most natural thing in the world. They use the downstairs bathroom since the one upstairs has nothing in it but toilet paper. 

 

"It's big" Wyatt says, looking around the room.

 

"Yeah. There's a big bathtub and a shower." Rodney grabs a towel from the shelf, "big fluffy towels." 

 

He sets the pajamas down on sauna bench and grabs the bottle of body wash from the high shower ledge. When he turns around, Wyatt has stripped, leaving his clothes in a messy pile on the floor. He steps into the shower, lifting on his tip-toes to reach the shower handle.

 

"Here. Here. Let me help you." Rodney turns the water on and makes sure it the right temperature. Wyatt lifts up his hand expectantly, Rodney blinks for a minute then realizes he wants the bath wash. 

 

Wyatt seems to be used to doing this himself, so Rodney sits down on the bench examining the garments. They will need to get him some of his own, take him shopping. He's so for out of his depth. Wow. He's going to need help with this.... Vala is probably good at shopping. Maybe she can help...

 

The sound of water shutting off pulls Rodney's attention back to the present moment. Okay, that was fast, maybe too fast. Should he be making sure Wyatt washed behind his ears or something? He grabs the towel and steps forward to wrap it around his son. Wyatt seems to like being snuggled inside the big towel, he smiles up him as Rodney ruffles his arms. 

 

Instinctually, He pulls up the top of the towel to dry Wyatt's hair. His squeezes the towel and rubs his head until it feels dry, then he pulls the towel tight around Wyatt's arms, smiling at him with love. Wyatt looks back up at him with John's long lashes, his sweet little face full of love in return. 

 

"Okay," Rodney thinks of his next fatherly duties, "you dry enough for your pajamas?" 

 

Wyatt nods and Rodney gets his clothes. While Wyatt puts them on, he gets the toothbrush ready for him, placing the paste on it and wetting it. He hands to Wyatt and pours a glass of water. 

 

Oh wait. Is he supposed to be watching to make sure Wyatt brushes properly? Rodney peers at him. He seems to be doing a thorough job. After a moment Wyatt looks at him with a mouthful of paste. 

 

Oh. Right. Rodney sets the glass down and steps aside so Wyatt can reach the sink. Their son is pretty tall for his age but Rodney helps lifts up him anyway. Then he hands him the glass to rinse. This time Wyatt reaches for the sink himself. After he spits it out he turns around, looking to Rodney for approval. 

 

"Great job." Rodney's eyes crinkle as he marvels at how adorable his son is, "Let's go show... Dad."

 

Just then John walks in, already changed into boxers and a T-shirt. 

 

"Look who's ready for bed." Rodney says strangely feeling proud of what he and Wyatt have just accomplished.

 

"Wow. You clean up good." John ruffles Wyatt's clean hair.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	7. Can I have an Anti-hydrogen beam?

.   
. 

As John leans over the sink to brush his teeth, Wyatt reaches out his hand and clutches the cloth at the side of John's shorts. He holds onto it like he is afraid to let go. 

 

When John finishes up he bends down, "Hey buddy."

 

Wyatt reaches his arms out and John swoops him up and holds him close. His little head rests sleepily on John's shoulder. It is a darling sight.

 

"I'll take him to bed. You finish up." John whispers.

 

When Rodney has finished brushing his own teeth and changing into his bed clothes, he stops breathless at the sight of his family snuggled up on the bed. John is holding Wyatt onto his chest and petting his little head. Wyatt is curled into John, one of his hands tightly gripping John's T-Shirt.

 

As Rodney gets onto his side of bed, Wyatt lifts his head drowsily, "Papa". One of his hand reaches back to hold onto Rodney's shirt.

 

Knowing that Wyatt must be suffering from some confusion and abandonment issues right now, Rodney nestles in as close as he possible can. Wyatt is now draped over the two of them, his head is still on John's shoulder. And as tired as he must be, Wyatt doesn't seem to want to release either of them from his grip.

 

Rodney holds himself in this position, trying not to move in any way that could disrupt Wyatt. It should be more uncomfortable than it is. But it is actually heavenly. Nestled into the happiest place he's ever been, tangled up with his... his family.

 

He lifts his head up a bit and catches John's eye in the moonlight. The two them grin at each other. He can tell that John is as completely awake and excited as he is. They stay quiet so that Wyatt can fall asleep, but they grin and whisper to each other in nearly inaudible voices.

 

"Can you believe this?" Rodney whispers.

 

'I know!' John silently mouths.

 

"SO cute."

 

"So, so perfect" John whispers.

 

"I'm freaking out." Rodney confesses.

 

John nods then gives him a questioning look.

 

"Good freaking out... So good." Rodney explains.

 

"He's so wonderful." John sighs.

 

"I just love him so much." Rodney nods, "How is it possible to love him so much already?"

 

'It's know..." John squeezes his eyes shut momentarily, "it's crazy..."

 

"We should at least try to sleep'" John whispers. They exchange knowing looks.

 

Rodney sighs and nods, then lightly kisses Wyatt's cheek, letting his head relax back onto the crowded pillow. As tight it is, it feels to Rodney that he could never close enough. He closes his eyes, drifting into dreamy half-conscious state.

 

Throughout the night he feels Wyatt turn, enveloping his arms around Rodney's neck. John rolls over and covers them both with a protective arm. It is so peaceful and sweet, sleeping next to them both, feeling the comfort of their closeness all wrapped up together. He feels his conscious mind slipping away, drifting into the world of dreams.

 

Sometime late into the night, Rodney starts awake. Something is wrong. Wyatt is shaking... crying with arms clinging to Rodney's neck.

 

"Oh, no. No, no. It's okay" Rodney hugs the boy close and pets his head, "What's wrong?"

 

Wyatt continues to cry, pushing his face into Rodney's neck.

 

Rodney sways his hand lovingly across his son's back, murmuring reassurances, "It's going to be okay... It's okay... I've got you."

 

"I don't want to go alone." Wyatt whimpers, "I want to stay with you. Please don't leave me again!"

 

"Oh no, no. No-no-no-no. I'm not going to leave you. We aren't ever going leave you I promise" Rodney hears John stirring. He is rolling over with concern in his eyes. Rodney looks up at him anxiously, as he tries to comfort his child.

 

John places a hand on the back his son's head, petting him softy.

 

"We aren't ever going to leave him, are we?" Rodney prompts John.

 

"No. We're not. We're a family now." John's firmly. He bends down and kisses Wyatt's head, smoothing his hair back from his tearstained face.

 

Worrying about John's use of the word 'now', Rodney keeps rubbing Wyatt's back. Is it going to confuse Wyatt further? God knows, he must be having a hard enough time trying to figure out what's going on... After what happened to his real parents...

 

With the two of them ministering love and affection, together they are able to calm Wyatt again. He gradually releases his hold on Rodney slides onto his back. He seems to feels safe sandwiched in between them like this.

 

"You're safe now." John pets his brow, "We're all safe here in Solaris. That's what we call this place... because it's so magical."

 

"And safe?" Wyatt asks.

 

"Yes. Most of all safe." John smiles. "And this place is filled with love, lots of love-"

 

"And hugs?"

 

"Lots of those too." John smiles at him tenderly.

 

"We love you so much." Rodney reaches for Wyatt's hand, "We will always protect you and take care of you and love you, because, well, we love you and, we just love you so much."

 

Rodney feels an overwhelming urge to take Wyatt in his arms and squeeze him tight but he looks so peaceful right now, a sleepy smile on his face, his lids starting to droop. John lies back down on his side but keeps petting Wyatt's head. Rodney holds onto his boy's hand lets himself relax too. He feels John's foot rubbing up against his leg and smiles. Rodney rubs his own foot along John's calf as a reply, returning the endearment.

.   
.

* * *

.   
. 

John feels something on his face and his eyes flutter open. Above him, Wyatt stares down at him, resting a hand on John's cheek. He has a pensive and serious expression on his youthful face.

 

"Hey. Good morning." John speaks gently.

 

A small frown appears on Wyatt's brow and lips purse, "You're not my Dad are you?"

 

"I..." John isn't sure how to answer this, "I am..."

 

The way he says it sounds more uncertain that intended it. "Uh, it's hard to explain... but I am."

 

"You're different." Wyatt sighs, still touching John's face as if he is trying to figure out whether or not he is real, "You're from, from the other place, the parallel place."

 

"How do you know..." John blinks in surprise, "about the parallel place?"

 

"Papa explained to me."

 

"Of course" John laughs, "He would explain parallel dimensions to a 5 year old."

 

"I'll be 6 in 5 months." Wyatt cocks his head.

 

"Wow." John tries to sound impressed, "Only 5 months. That's less than a year, isn't it?"

 

Wyatt peers at him like he is stupid. It reminds him exactly of the patronizing and disappointed look on Rodney's face when John didn't know Julie Newmar was the original Catwoman. He has the feeling that Wyatt is probably a lot smarter than the average 5 year old.

 

"You're a lot like your Papa aren't you?"

 

"You always say that but he says I'm like you." Wyatt smiles and curls his fingers a little into the side of John's face.

 

It is so strange to have this little person here kneeling over him. Someone he never met before yesterday... but now his life would seem incomplete without him. The love he feels for Rodney is compounded, a part of this new person somehow.

 

And John's heart was so full before he had a son, but now it is has grown to a massive size, barely enough to contain this new joy. A joy that his life would never be complete without now.

 

He reaches his hand up to Wyatt's face, reciprocating the gesture. Tentatively, he asks, "So, how are you like me?"

 

Before answering Wyatt looks at him thoughtfully, "I'm tall and funny, good at sports and.. and the way I smile, and..."

 

Gazing at his son, John realizes that he does has have that Sheppard smile, his lips.

 

"But you're not my real Dad?" Wyatt presses.

 

John's stomach sinks. He is Wyatt's real Dad now and he is never letting him go. He doesn't want to lie to his son... But how can he tell him the truth?

 

"'Cause you died before." Wyatt explains.

 

"I did?" John whispers, dropping his hand back to his side.

 

The little hand on his cheek stays pressed there. Wyatt nods gravely, "I never..." His voice chokes up, "ever thought I'd see you again."

 

Wyatt curls down pressing his face against John's chest.

 

As he wraps his arms around Wyatt's small frame, John's heart aches. "Listen to me. I may not be the same Dad you knew, but I love you just as much. You're my son and I'm... I am you Dad now. You belong with me, with us. And we belong with you. We're a family now and nothing will ever change that."

 

Wyatt lifts his head and John loosens his grip. There are tears running down his cheeks as he tells John, "I love you too, Dad."

 

John's heart feel like it is going to break seeing Wyatt cry. He hugs Wyatt back down to him, kissing the top of his head, "I love you. I love so much. You're my Son."

 

Relaxing into John's embrace, Wyatt sighs and then asks, "Did... Did your other son die?"

 

"What?" John pets his head, "No. No, we never had... We never had a chance to be this happy until we met you."

 

"But... my other Papa died?" Wyatt asks softly.

 

Fearful of telling him such grave news, John just squeezes him to his chest.

 

"I have to know." Wyatt pleads. "I think I already know, but I need to be sure where he is."

 

"He..." John exhales hoping this is the right thing to do, "he would never have left you alone. Not if it was in his power... I was with him at the end, I held his hand... and he told me about you. So we could come rescue you before it was too late."

 

Wyatt whimpers softy into John's chest. John rubs his back telling him how much he loves him. He hopes he hasn't made a tragic mistake by sharing the truth.

 

After a little while, Wyatt's voice quietly speaks up, "Okay. I think... I understand now. He made it so I could be with you again."

 

Feeling remorseful for delivering the news and the effect it must be having on him, John winces. If he had any idea how to be a father he would know what to do. He shouldn't be treating his son like one the men under his command.

 

"I'm sorry, Wyatt." he laments.

 

"It's okay. I knew already. I just... I had to be sure he wasn't looking for me." Wyatt's hand slips into John's "I knew you would tell me truth. Thanks."

 

Still rubbing Wyatt's back with one arm, John's tenderly squeezes the little hand in his. They lie there together quietly for a long.

 

Then Wyatt breaks the silence and asks, "But then if you didn’t have a son, whose bedroom is upstairs with all the toys?"

 

"Oh." John frowns, "It's for friends to stay over. And the toys belong to us because, well, we're silly and we like to play."

 

He stokes Wyatt's head thoughtfully, "But you know, now that I think about it... I think it was all always meant for you. Like we were just waiting for you, until you came home."

 

Lifting his face up off John's chest, Wyatt asks with wide eyes, "So I can stay?"

 

"Of course you're staying here with us!" John lifts his hands to hold Wyatt's sweet face.

 

"Can I have the toys?"

 

"Yes, you can have them." John says emphatically, "You can have whatever you want. –Except maybe Rod- uh, Papa's Batman comics. But we will pick out new things just for you. You're going to have more toys than you'll know what to do with."

 

"Can I have an Antihydrogen Beam?" Wyatt grins hopefully at him.

 

John bites his lip and chuckles. Wyatt's little voice sounds too young to be saying words like that, "Well, maybe. How 'bout we ask your Papa about that one? Let's wait till he wakes up though."

 

"Yeah." Wyatt agrees "Are going to make breakfast now?"

 

Shaking his head in amusement, John answers, "I guess you know the drill. Yes. Today is Saturday. Papa gets to sleep in while I make breakfast."

 

When John moves to get out of bed, Wyatt gingerly follows him out of the room, as if he is familiar with the tradition of not waking Rodney in the morning.

 

Once they are outside the bedroom, Wyatt asks, "Coffee and pancakes?"

 

"Yeah... that sounds good. Well, no coffee for you though." John frowns in concern, "Papa isn't giving you coffee is he?"

 

"I drink orange juice." Wyatt shakes his head.

 

"Really? Citrus? We don't usually have that around. But," John assures him, "That will soon change."

 

He rifles through the refrigerator. "What else do you like to drink?"

 

Before Wyatt can answer John pulls out a juice box that Teyla brought last night, "Will this work?"

 

"Yep" Wyatt takes from it his hand and assembles the plastic straw.

 

To be careful, John asks, "Do you have any allergies?"

 

"Nope." Wyatt takes a sip of his juice.

 

"So," John waves his hand at the kitchen, "any kind of food is okay with you."

 

"Well..." Wyatt frowns, "I don't like green beans."

 

"Good thing that's not on the breakfast menu." John kids.

 

"I usually help, you know." Wyatt informs John.

 

"With what?"

 

"Making breakfast."

 

"Okay". John pulls a chair up to the counter for Wyatt to stand on so that he can join in.  
The process is a little messier than when John does it alone, but it is so much more fun.  
Wyatt tells John that 'mixing stuff' is his specialty. Everything he does is just so adorable.

 

As John pours some batter on the pan, Wyatt leans into him saying, "And I usually do the flipping."

 

John hands the spatula over and scoots Wyatt's chair closer to the stove, "Be careful now. It's very hot."

 

"I can do it." Wyatt looks up at him with exasperation.

 

He gives Wyatt a look usually reserved for Rodney, a little doubtful and taunting. "Pancake flipping is not easy."

 

Wyatt waves his hand dismissively in a way that reminds him of Rodney. "Just wait for the little bubbles and turn it over."

 

Pointing at the bubbles forming in the batter, John tells him, "Better hurry if you don't want it to burn."

 

"I know, I know." Wyatt sounds flustered as tightens his grip on the spatula. With confidence, he lifts around the edges first, then slides the spatula under the pancake. He arches a brow at John, then flips the entire thing over.

 

"I'm impressed." John tells him. "Couldn't have done a better job myself."

 

Looking thrilled to have John's approval, Wyatt grins widely.

 

By the time they finish the eggs and sausage, the two of them are laughing and joking around like old friends. As happy as Wyatt is now, John is acutely aware of how fragile he is emotionally and is prepared to instantly scoop him up in his arms and comfort him should the need arise.

 

He wants to help him adjust, make his life here seems normal, but John knows that Wyatt has been deeply traumatized. He will need comforting as well as fun. This is all so new to him; John hopes he hasn't already massively fucked it up.

 

After preparing three plates, Wyatt helps him carry one of them to the balcony table. Together they set the rest of table up for breakfast. Once everything is ready, John pours a couple mugs of coffee.

 

"Can I bring it to Papa?"

 

"I don't know." John takes a sip of his brew, "It's very hot."

 

"I won't spill." Wyatt promises.

 

"I bet you could do it," John ruffles his son's hair, "but I don't want you to get burned."

 

Wyatt pouts at him.

 

"Listen, I'll carry it in and set on the table, you wake him up. Deal?"

 

After a moment of thought, Wyatt agrees, "Deal."

 

He trails close to John's legs, like a little shadow until they get close to the bed. Then Wyatt jumps up enthusiastically onto Rodney's sleeping figure, "Papa! We made you breakfast!"

 

"Whoa. Whoa. Slow down." Rodney shakes his head in shock, blinking up their son. He reaches up to grasp Wyatt to him. "Come here. I have to hug you"

 

Gleefully wrapping his arms around Rodney in return, Wyatt nestles against his chest.  
His face shining with love, Rodney looks up at John as he softy rocks Wyatt in his arms, "This is the absolute best way to wake up in the morning."

 

"And we brought you coffee" John adds.

 

Wyatt corrects him, "I brought you coffee."

 

"Oh my goodness." Rodney kisses the top of Wyatt's head, "Coffee too? This is the best day of my life." 

 

Exchanging a humorous look with Rodney, John suggests, "Why don't we all go eat our food before it gets cold?"

 

"All right." Rodney squeezes Wyatt closer and makes a small noise of disappointment, as if it pains him to let go. He finally releases Wyatt, and agrees "Breakfast sounds good."

 

Bounding off the bed, Wyatt races ahead to the table. John smiles proudly at the sight of his son, grinning at them expectantly and dangling his legs of the edge of a chair.

 

Over breakfast, Rodney praises Wyatt profusely, complimenting breakfast skills. Wyatt wastes no time in asking if he have an Antihydrogen beam, and Rodney looks to John gleefully. He can tell that Rodney is thrilled that his son has interest in science.

 

"Wha... Well, that's a little big to try to keep in the house..." Rodney says hesitantly.

 

Wyatt looks disappointed.

 

"There's a really big one in Switzerland. Maybe we could visit that one." Rodney continues eagerly, "No, there's a small one at Stanford, we can go see that. And who knows, maybe at some point we can use some of the SMA land to build a particle accelerator of our own."

 

"Particle accelerator?" John laughs, "In Switzerland? Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

 

Rodney gives him amused expression as he takes a bite of sausage.

 

"Tell you what..." John looks squarely at Wyatt, "Any toy we can fit inside the house, is fair game."

 

"But we can still have a lot of fun at my labs." Rodney cuts in, "There's a lot of really exciting stuff we can do."

 

With a mouth full of pancake, Wyatt nods cheerfully.

 

Wanting to offer some more childlike activities, John adds, "And we have a big pool, a Ferris Wheel, a big room with all kinds of stuff for fighting, like wooden swords. Lots of trails with bikes." 

 

John leans over to Rodney, "That's priority number one. We gotta get Wyatt a bike."

 

Chewing with his mouth open, Wyatt agrees, "Yeah. A bike."  
.  
.  
.  
.


	8. Lazy Ferris Wheel circles

.  
. 

The three of them spend the rest of the meal speculating and planning all the fun things they are going to do together. By the time they have finished eating, John notices that Wyatt's face is covered in sticky syrup. Rodney offers to do the dishes while John helps their son get cleaned up and ready for the day. 

 

When Rodney comes in to check on them, Wyatt is clean-scrubbed and dressed. He lets Rodney ruffle his hair before he bolts out of bathroom and races upstairs.

 

"Do you think he's okay?" Rodney asks.

 

"He's going to be fine." John assures him, "He and I actually had a talk this morning."

 

"What do you mean, a talk?" Rodney looks up in alarm, "He's 5 years old."

 

"Hey." John pulls Rodney to him, "It's going to be okay. I mean, it will be an adjustment for all of us. But we're going to be okay –he's going to be okay now that he's here with us."

 

"What did you talk about?" Rodney relaxes into his shoulder and lets John hold him.

 

"Well, Mere," John warms his hand over Rodney's back, "he knows about parallel realities. Apparently you explained it all to him."

 

"I did?"

 

"Yeah so, he had a pretty good idea about what was going on. He told me that I died, that he thought you had died as well."

 

"Oh. No." Rodney sighs sadly. "What did you say?"

 

"Um, I didn't say much." John answers hesitantly "I just let him know he wasn't wrong. I didn't want him to think he was crazy."

 

"So...” Rodney exhales sharply, “He knows. He knows were not real his parents." His eyes look up at John sorrowfully.

 

"No, Mere. We _are_ his parents. We're a family now; we all belong together. And he knows it. I told him how much we love him and that we'll never leave him."

 

"It's going to be all right, Mere." John lifts up Rodney's uncertain face, "We're all together now." 

 

He kisses Rodney sweetly on the lips and feels him melting into him. The kiss deepens for a moment before they both pull away and look back towards the bathroom door anxiously.

 

"Come on, Mere..." John shuts the door, "take a quick shower with me."

 

"Do you think he's doing okay up there?"

 

"He'll be fine for five minutes." John assures him as he turns on the water "Then we'll get out there and we'll show him the best Saturday of his life."

 

Rodney relents and they steal a few moments to themselves before rushing to get dressed. As John pulls a fresh shirt over his head, he hears the sound of Wyatt's pitter patter upstairs and smiles. Just he and Rodney are finishing up getting dressed, they hear a sound coming from the main room. 

 

The piano. Wyatt is playing Rodney's piano. John looks at his husband in wonder, "Did you teach him that?"

 

"How would I know?" Rodney shrugs at him, "But that is one of my favorite sonatas.... John, he's... amazing." 

 

"He really is." John softy opens the door and step into the main room, watching Wyatt's little frame sitting at the piano. Rodney joins him, standing next to him and taking John's hand as they listen. 

 

At the end of the song, Rodney and John clap loudly, causing Wyatt to spin around on the bench and grin at them.

 

"Did you like it?" He asks with a hopeful expression.

 

"Loved it!" John exclaims.

 

"You..." Rodney touches his boy's shoulders, "are definitely a genius." 

 

Wyatt laughs in delight at glowing attention and praise they keep heaping on him. Then three of them head downstairs to spend the day with the rest of their extended family. They walk outside, following the sounds of some playful screams. On the edge of the gardens they discover Ronon roughhousing with Ara and Torren.

 

"Clash!" Ronon yells.

 

Ara and Torren race towards him, screaming and attacking in all manners. He roughly shakes them off and they come back at him. The game continues until both of the kids are winded and lying on ground catching their breath.

 

Ronon greets them warmly, his daughter Ara, gets up to join him. She stands just behind Ronon's legs, tall for her 4 ½ years, lightly carameled skin and flowing wavy hair almost as thick as her father's.

 

She looks at Wyatt curiously then speaks up, "We're playing Warrior-Clash. It's where the warriors attack each other. Wanna play with us?"

 

Torren sits up from the grass, "Yeah. You should play with us. It's fun!"

 

Wyatt grins up hopefully at John and Rodney.

 

"Go." John pats him on the back. He watches in amusement as Ronon takes on the three of them, Trying to shake Ara off his leg while fending off Wyatt and Torren with his arms.

 

After a few rounds Teyla and Kanaan walk out onto the lawn. Teyla laughs, "I think you've finally met your match Ronon." 

 

"Hey!" Teyla addresses the kids, "What happened to our pool day, guys? Who wants to go swimming?"

 

"Me!" Ara yells.

 

"Me too!" Torren hollers in agreement.

 

"Yeah." Wyatt looks like he is getting drawn into the enthusiasm, "I wanna go too."

 

"Great." Teyla smiles, "Wyatt why don't you come with me and Torren, we'll get you some swimming trunks.

 

John takes it as a sign that Wyatt is feeling more at ease when he follows Teyla back to her house. Ronon and Ara head back to their house while John and Rodney walk to the pool, sitting on some of the comfortable lounge chairs that surround it. 

 

Soon Daniel and Vala arrive, each of them with a child on their hips. They say their hellos and then head to the shallow end of the pool where they can their kids can swim safely with those little inflatable wings on their arms.

 

Jennifer and Ronon make their way over to them, but Jennifer leaves shortly with Tyre to join his friends Vanadis and Bjorn in the shallow end. 

 

Ara jumps into the pool, not willing to wait for any accomplices. Ronon keeps a watchful eye as she paddles nearby. 

 

When John sees his son running towards them with Torren, his heart leaps in his chest. They barrel straight into the water and begin splashing around with Ara. Teyla and Kanan join them by the pool. 

 

John finds himself keeping a watchful eye with Ronon. He is used to feeling responsible for the men under his command but he has never experienced a protectiveness this strong before. The intensity takes him a bit by surprise.

 

Before long John's in-laws and niece arrive, along with Madison's ever-present pal Jinto. And now there are five of them kicking and screaming and splashing around in the pool. Jeanie and Kaleb have brought a cooler of food, most of which John is sure he will have no interest in. But he is grateful for the organic iced tea Jeanie hands out. 

 

Dave is sure to bring something better to eat, he always does when they have these weekend pool parties. Carson joins the group of them about 20 minutes later and moment or two later, Dave appears. 

 

John spies the big red cooler Dave has with him and smiles knowing there will be beer and tasty sandwiches for everyone to enjoy later, at least for the non-vegetarians. 

 

"Uncle Dave!" Wyatt waves and calls out form the pool.

 

It warms John's heart to see how Wyatt is with Dave. The two of them must have had a special bond... back in the other universe.

 

When lunchtime comes around, the group all gathers together under the canopied tables. Dave and Jeanie pass around the various treats, Wyatt chomps down on his sandwich hungrily, smiling at John. 

 

Torren turns his head, looking at Wyatt, "You gonna go to school for the rest of us?"

 

Wyatt looks confused and Rodney answers, "Well, we'll consider the options and then... whatever Wyatt wants to do, that's what we'll do."

 

"Mere," Jeanie interjects, "Of course he has to go to the Athosain Academy where his Uncle Kaleb teaches classes. That's where Madison and all his friends will be."

 

"I really like it." Jinto offers, "I didn't think I would. But I do."

 

"What's the Athos-ian Academy?" Wyatt asks.

 

Jennifer leans over to him, "Only the best school ever. And I'm not just saying that because I'm one of the teachers."

 

"See, Wyatt," Teyla begins, "When we first came here, my people were accustomed to a very different kind of life. We wanted to prepare the children of Athos for life on Earth. At first we started homeschooling, then with the proceeds the town was making, were able to set up a school and hire some really wonderful teachers. Some of us from Solaris work there too, myself, Kanaan, your Uncle Kaleb, and Jennifer."

 

"Yes," Kaleb speaks seriously, "And we have a unique set up, one that helps those who are new to certain subjects, while still providing an atmosphere that stretches the limits, striving of excellence. The classes are not divided by grade so much as by the level of each student depending on the subject." 

 

Directing herself at Wyatt, Jeanie continues, "The facilities are amazing. So much more comprehensive, so much more to offer than any of the private schools around."

 

John is surprised to hear Rodney, of all people say what he does next, "Jeanie, I think this information is getting a little too detailed and dry." 

 

"No," Jeanie waves her hand, "it's not. He's a McKay." 

 

She turns back to Wyatt, "Is this too much for you?"

 

What kid could answer that question? Of course Wyatt tells her, "No."

 

"We are all just very proud of the Academy." Kanaan explains to Wyatt.

 

"Yes." Jeanie glows at Kanaan, "We are creating a legacy for future generations. These children will likely be the first in line to be trained to work with these new technologies. I believe they will help usher in a new age as the world transitions and the international fund goes public. These kids may hold our brightest promise for the future."

 

Teyla smiles at Jeanie, "I believe it is so."

 

"No pressure there." John jokes.

 

"I want to go there.” Wyatt turns to John with wonder, “To the Athosian Academy."

 

"Okay," John ruffles his hair, "`we'll talk about some more. But if you really want to go, of course you can go."

 

Later that afternoon, a group of them takes a walk to Athos, Jennifer with Ara, Jeanie with Madison and Jinto. John pulls Wyatt up to ride on his shoulders and walks hand in hand with Rodney. They show Wyatt the village and take him on a tour of the facilities at the Academy. 

 

The best part of the evening is riding on the Ferris Wheel, just as the sun is starting to dim and the lights of the village shine against the hazy orange and blue horizon. They watch the village sparkle below, Wyatt sitting in between the two of them as they make lazy circles in the sky. 

 

The magical dreamy feeling stays with John the rest of the night as they walk back home, eat dinner together as a family, and get ready for bed. He loves the feeling of being a family like this. The thought hits him suddenly that this is the one thing he thought he could never give to Rodney... A family... And now... John looks over at his husband and takes in the look of deep love and joy on Rodney's face as he laughs with their son. It feels so complete. 

 

Back at the Maison, Wyatt runs out of the bathroom after he is finished getting ready for bed. As the two of them follow him into the main room, Wyatt has already jumped up onto their bed. Well, John supposes that answers the question of sleeping arrangements for tonight. He exchanges an amused smile with Rodney. 

 

Once they all get under the covers, Wyatt rolls over onto Rodney's chest, with his arms around his neck, "Papa."

 

John scoots close, lying on his side so that he drapes a protective arm over both of them. As he drifts of the sleep, he realizes that he has never felt more at peace.

 

Somewhere in the early morning hours, John feels Wyatt stirring, making muffled whining noises. He sits up and sees Wyatt is crying in his sleep. Sliding his arms under Wyatt's small body, John pulls him up onto his lap. 

 

Wyatt wakes suddenly his whole body quaking and shivering. He clutches at John's shirt  
and claws his hands up at John's neck, "Daaaad. Daddy... Pu-please don't' leave me."

 

Rodney is upright now reaching his arms to soothe their son as John cradles him in his arms. "We've got you Sweetie." Rodney pets Wyatt's head, "We won't ever let you go. We love you so much. So, so much."

 

But Wyatt continues to shake against John, tightening his grip around John's neck, His howl is so heartbreaking. "Daddy... Daddy, no. Noooo. Da-Daddy."

 

"I promise I'm not leaving you." John rocks him son trying to comfort him, "I'm right here. We're both right here."

 

John understands that Wyatt is still be grieving his death, the death of the other John, The one who raised Wyatt and shared so many memories with him. He knows he can't replace that… even though he is trying to stand in for Wyatt’s lost 'Dad'. 

 

His heart aches listening to Wyatt wail, but it is probably what he needs right now. He has a lot of trauma that he needs to release. He pulls Wyatt close and holding his little head and rocking against his chest as he cries.

 

"It's okay." Rodney smooths Wyatt's head, "It's okay. Just let it out. You're safe with us now. We will hold you whenever you're scared. We love you." 

 

They stay up for nearly an hour rubbing Wyatt's back, and cradling him as he sobs. Eventually the sobs turn into whimpers and die out into sniffles. John isn't sure if he has made it better or if Wyatt has just tired himself out. 

 

As they lay back down to sleep, Wyatt keeps holding onto John, like he is holding on for dear life. 

 

As they snuggle back down, Wyatt tells John sweetly, "I love you Daddy." And John’s heart leaps in his chest.

 

He leans in to kiss Wyatt's smooth cheek, "I love you son."

 

As Rodney's arm drapes over the two of them, Wyatt tells Rodney, "I love you Papa."

 

Rodney's arm squeezes them, "I love you both, more than anything in the world."   
.  
.  
.  
.


	9. The mayor's balcony

.   
. 

Eventually Wyatt gets used to sleeping in his own room. Rodney has loved the family snuggling but welcomes the chance to enjoy the much missed privacy he is accustomed to with John.

 

As time passes, Wyatt gains more confidence. There are still times when Rodney and John let him spend the night in their bed, but he is less frightened now. He even occasionally spends the night at Torren's house. 

 

Rodney loves his new life... Well, now that it had been almost 6 months, it doesn't even feel that new. It seems like it has always been this way, the three of them together. He doesn't even mind getting up early to get Wyatt ready for school. He feels so proud watching him set out for the day, walking with his friends to New Athos.

 

Life now is so full of new experiences... games and tears and joy and the sounds of kids playing everywhere. It isn't uncommon for he and John the wake up to sounds of children running through their house on the weekends. 

 

The 'trio of trouble', that he and John call Ara, Torren, and Wyatt. Rodney even cherishes the bad tofu dinners at his sister's house. And he doesn't stay late at the lab anymore the way he used to, getting lost in his work until the early morning hours. Now he wants to get home with John, to listen to Wyatt's school stories, and the fun he has been having with friends back on Solaris. 

 

He feels very fortunate to have their extended family to help them. With Teyla, Kaleb, Jennifer, and Kanaan home most of the time, they help out with the kids in the hours before the rest of the parents get home. And once everyone on Solaris gets home, the party begins. 

 

They are surrounded by so much love and support, he is incredible grateful. Especially grateful to John... Everything he has now is because of John. The gift that John created for Rodney that has now grown into bountiful garden. It makes Rodney think about the garden he once imagined around John's armored castle... A castle that John has welcomed him into and made Rodney King of. Now the garden grows everywhere, a wild, wild tangle of happiness. 

 

Thinking about Wyatt's 6th birthday a couple of weeks ago, Rodney sighs happily. It had been so perfect. He knows his son feels at home now, completely a part of Solaris. Wyatt got to take the day off from school so Uncle Dave and Uncle Carson could take him on surprise trip fishing in the river. 

 

When Rodney and John had gotten back from Atlantis, they had to give him a bath to get the fish smell out. The freshly fileted fish had been added to the growing menu of culinary delights for the party. 

 

And the party had been amazing, a true celebration of Wyatt's arrival into the world and into their universe. Everyone made it so special for him. Wyatt's face had been so alive and full of wonder as he opened his many gifts... Rodney grins remembering his little face so alight with happiness and covered in cake.

 

"Rodney" John's voice rouses him from daydreaming.

 

He looks up to see John's handsome frame leaning against the doorway to his lab. John's face has a strange expression. 

 

"Rodney" This time he whispers with longing.

 

As he stands up and walks over to John, Rodney's heart skips a beat.

 

"Have you heard?" John's face is serious.

 

Rodney shakes his head, confused. 

 

"You have to come with me." He feels John slipping his hand into his.

 

He lets John pull him down a hallway and around a corner. They walk into an alcove that... Wait. This is the alcove where John almost kissed him so many years ago. 

 

As John leans him against the same wall, Rodney blinks up at him feeling as breathless as he did that day.

 

"Rodney" John says it so softly as his body presses close, trailing his lips along Rodney's neck, then cupping his face. 

 

John's eyes go soft, "Oh Rodney." He leans down brushing his lips along Rodney's mouth then kissing him tenderly. 

 

When John pulls back Rodney feels giddy. He wonders why John is feeling so romantic today. It doesn't matter; he likes it. He leans up to kiss John again, but John holds his face still.

 

"Rodney, there's something I need to tell you –need to ask you... The, the court. The Supreme Court, just stuck down Prop 8. Do you realize what that means?"

 

Inhaling sharply, he stares at John. He didn't ever really expect this to happen. Up until now, Prop 8 has specifically banned gay marriage in the State of California. If this is the ruling... then this means that all State bans on gay marriage have been struck down as unconstitutional. This means...

 

John holds his face gently, "Rodney, will you marry me?"

 

"Again, you mean?" This time Rodney succeeds in kissing his husband back. 

 

Wrapping his arms around Rodney, John presses into him, "Yes. Again."

 

They embrace into a deep and passionate kiss. Rodney answers him with his lips and his tongue. But to make sure it clear, when they pull apart, Rodney answers with his voice, "Yes."

.   
.

* * *

.   
. 

John is barely able to keep his mind on anything else the rest of the day. He keeps seeing Rodney's wide eyes shining up at him as he says 'Yes'. Rodney perfect blue eyes... 

 

Ronon was the one to tell John, he said he has been watching for updates ever since the Supreme Court began deliberating the case. Ronon had known, of course, that the first thing John would do is race down to Rodney's lab and ask for his hand in marriage, officially. 

 

He feels silly but he can hardly wait to tell everyone else. As soon they all beam back to Solaris, John tells them the news. Rodney clasps has hand and blushes as they are showered with attention and congratulations. Vala begins to pepper them with questions about what kind of ceremony it be, when, where, color schemes. 

 

John isn't sure what to say and looks to Rodney, he looks back at John in bewilderment. Just then Teyla comes running up to them, saving them from having to answer.

 

Out of breath, Teyla pants, "John!" She rests her hands on her knees for moment, "You all have to come with me back to New Athos. There is an Ancestor in the temple."

 

"An Ancient?" Daniel steps forward.

 

"Yes. Yes."

 

Daniel looks excited, "Has it attempted to communicate with you?"

 

Teyla shakes her head, "No. My people have been praying and trying to speak to it... but as yet it has remained silent to them. I just found out."

 

Turning to Rodney, Daniel tells him, "We have to get down there." 

 

They all head into a brisk pace, heading back to New Athos. When they reach the temple, John stares up at the glowing white form in the main hall. Definitely Ancient... so why is it here? Why is it just hovering?

 

The tendrils of white begin to snake out, further away from center of the shimmering mass. And then it begins to sink, lowering itself down to floor in front of them. A voice speaks, "Daniel."

 

"Oma?" Daniel asks. 

 

A female face appears in the white substance; one John has seen once before on a distant planet. He utters an affirmation, "Oma."

 

The entity drifts forward directing itself to someone else in the group, "Teyla."

 

Teyla bows her head, "Ancestor. It is a great honor to meet you."

 

Oma's tendrils reach around Teyla, "You are the trusted leader. This gift can only be trusted to you and your people. You will protect it for the future."

 

"I –we will do whatever you ask of us." Teyla answers reverently.

 

The light washes around Teya, "We will meet again, when the time is right." 

 

Then Oma is floats up again landing on a small level above them where the Athosian display some of their religious relics. The lighter grows brighter for a moment and John squints to see what is happening. The light recedes completely and something solid is left in its place.

 

Rodney groans, "Not that stupid thing." He turns around to the room of Athosians with a lifted finger, "Nobody touch that thing. It will kill you. I know this from personal experience."

 

John looks more closely and recognizes the machine. That damn Ascension machine. The thing is dangerous; it can't be left here. He turns to Teyla, "We to need to report-"

 

"John!" She interrupts, "The Ancestor brought it here for us to tend to. I can't believe you would even consider giving this to the IOA. We cannot know why the Ancestors want it to be guarded, only that they have a plan." She looks at John beseechingly. 

 

Daniel speaks up, "I'm inclined to trust Oma. She did active the 'seed' that destroyed the Sekkari planet and saved your life. She knew what we would need before we did. Maybe she knows something about our future and is trying to protect us."

 

"I don't see how." Rodney frowns, "Unless her plan is to kill someone every couple weeks."

 

Ronon shrugs and tells John as he walks out, "I was never here. This is your decision." 

 

"John." Teyla looks at him intensely, "Are we not a sovereign state? How could the IOA have any jurisdiction here?"

 

"Technically..." John knits his brows together, "I don't know." He makes a decision, "This is an Athosian matter. I'll leave this in your hands."

 

She looks at him in gratitude, "Thank you, John. I promise no one will touch it or be harmed. You will not regret this."

.   
.

* * *

.   
. 

The day of the wedding, Rodney is thrilled. Although they have been married for 4 years, now it will be legal. Now no one can diminish what they have. It is an exhilarating feeling. 

 

He is glad they decided to wait until their actual anniversary to get legally married. They didn't want to celebrate a different anniversary after all these time. So, they waited until Oct. 16th. 2013, the actual date of their 4 year wedding anniversary. 

 

They picked the Beau Arts dome of San Francisco City Hall for ceremony. The mayor's balcony wass perfectly suited for a small ceremony with family and friends. No need to worry about decorating or stuff like that, since the interior of the building is opulent enough.

 

Wyatt is so excited to be the ring bearer and he looks so adorable in his little suit. Madison and Ara look darling too in their matching flower girl dresses. John's best men are Ronon and Dave, Rodney's best 'men' are Carson and Jeanie. 

 

The number of actual guests are scarcely more than those in the wedding party. Kaleb, Teyla and Kanan with their son Torren, Jinto and his father Halling, Jennifer and Tyre, as well as Vala, Daniel, and their kids, Vanadis and Bjorn.

 

Rodney gets undressed while John sorts out some details with the atheist officiant Rodney had insisted upon; there was no way he going to sully this day with any Christian undertones.. He looks around the dressing room, smiling at the two handmade suits John had deemed necessary for the occasion. He fingers the soft material that John picked out because he said it brought out Rodney's eyes.

 

Since they already had a honeymoon -when they really got married the first time- they both agree there is no need to replace it. For Rodney, that was the best day... or weekend really, of his life. Besides, they are really busy at work and haven't really spent a night away from Wyatt since he arrived. Well, other than the occasional nights he goes over to Torren's, but that doesn't feel like the same thing. He is just a few houses away. 

 

Instead of a honeymoon, there are planning their next big trip as a family, this June, to celebrate Wyatt's 7th birthday. In fact, their whole extended family coming, planning their vacation time so they go together. Well, everyone except Carson, who unfortunately will be off world then, in the Pegasus galaxy making sure there have been no reoccurrences of the Hoffan plague. 

 

But Jinto and Halling will joining them as they visit the massive amusement park in Copenhagen called Tivoli Gardens. Thankfully the IOA is willing to help cut down on travel time, offering to beam them to the Berlin IOA headquarters -since Denmark is not one of the privileged countries involved in the top secret coalition. And of course, before they come back home, John, Rodney, and Wyatt will make a special trip to the Cern Particle Accelerator in Switzerland. 

 

The door to the dressing room flies open and John flashes him a winning smile as he catches Rodney in his arms, "Husband." 

 

He gives Rodney an eager kiss, then pulls back to look at him. John looks at Rodney like he is something he can't resist, kissing him again and again, murmuring in between, "Husband...”

 

Kissing him back, Rodney starts to lose himself, reaching his hands up grab John's hair.

 

"Ah! No, no." John pulls away, "I don't want to look like a circus clown in our pictures." 

 

Rodney laughs and stands back, contenting himself with watching John get dressed. God, he looks so handsome in that suit. Standing behind him, Rodney sighs, completely smitten as he watches John in the mirror. John catches Rodney's eye as he starts to fold his tie. He looks amused and self-satisfied.

 

"What?" Rodney asks.

 

"See,” John smirks, “I knew if you stuck with me, you'd end up getting everything you ever wanted."

 

"Oh, you did, did you?" Rodney taunts, "'Cause I remember it more like, you were you like, 'Oh Rodney, I'm not good enough for you... I'm just a soldier and you deserve better."

 

John spins around, "Are you seriously trying to mock me right now?"

 

"Maybe..." Rodney shrugs sheepishly, "What are you going to do about it?"

 

John narrows his eyes at him, "Oh. I'm going to do something about it." 

 

He strides over to Rodney, grabbing his arms and pushing him into the corner wall next to the vanity bench. "I'm going to fuck you... until you learn your lesson."

 

"Oh" The wind goes out of Rodney's lungs as his hits the wall.

 

"God you look sexy in that suit" John growls.

 

"What-what are you doing? We don't have tim-"

 

"Shhh" John puts his fingers over Rodney's lips, "Give me that sexy mouth, McKay."

 

As John presses his lips against his, Rodney moans in surrender, "Mmm... Mmm..."

 

He feels John's hands undressing Rodney's carefully assembled suit. Oh God. John is making his heart race, and his legs weak. 

 

In no time John has stripped him bare and is exploring Rodney's body and making him moan in unexpected pleasure. John's mouth takes Rodney's lips again in a frenzy of passion. John's hands are unwinding his own shirt and jacket, stepping out of his pants. 

 

All while keeping Rodney cornered and at his mercy. He can't believe this is happening here, now. John's naked skin rubbing against his and driving him into a wild lust... John reaches over the vanity and palms a bottle of moisturizer. 

 

He smiles, "Come on. I know you want it." Covering his fingers in the thick cream, he stares Rodney, "Tell me that you want it."

 

Rodney pushes back at John's chest in playful defiance, then relents, “I want it.”

 

"Yea, that’s I thought." John smirks.

 

"No, but we-"

 

“Shhh” A heavy hand closes over Rodney mouth, “We just gotta be quiet.”

 

"McKay.” John slicks his hard cock with the lotion, “you belong me and always will."

 

Rodney struggles and wrests his mouth away, taking a deep breath, "Colonel…” he moans as John slides a slick finger up into him.

"Tell me McKay. You know I'm the only one for you." 

 

"Mmm...” He bites onto John's lower lip as another finger pushes in, “Mmm... Ughmmm... Only you, only ever you.”

 

John spins Rodney back into the dressing table, and wastes no time lining his cock up with Rodney's hole. One of his hands rolls up Rodney's chest and pulls him close. 

 

"Oh baby, you are so hot right now." John groans; kissing the back of Rodney's neck, John whispers in his ear, "I'm going to make you cum so hard."

 

The way John is being so dominant, the thrill of getting caught, the romance of the situation all drive his excitement higher. Rodney can tell by the butterflies in his stomach that it John is right.

 

He feels the head pushing into him and Rodney grips his hands into John's arm; his breath staggers as John pushes his way in so deep,. "Ugh...Ahhh...Mmm" "Oh God, AHHHH"

 

John rocks his hips gently now that is all the way inside. His hand drags along the surface of Rodney's quivering cock, milking it, loving it, massaging it, just the way Rodney wants. 

 

Then, when Rodney can barely wait for more, he groans as John starts to move inside him more quickly. _Yes, oh God, yes. Fuck me John. Fuck me that. I need you inside me._ Rodney bites down on John's fingers; sucking on them as John pulls his cock in and out over his prostate. 

 

As Rodney starts to lose control completely, John murmurs, "McKay... Do you have everything you wanted?"

 

His head is already swimming, he can barely speak, "Uhhh. Uh-huh. Everything. Everything." 

 

John speeds up, thrusting deeper and pushing Rodney right over the edge. 

 

"John.” Rodney groans into his shoulder to muffle the sound as he climaxes, "Ugh. Umph! Ohhhhhhhhhh. Oh. Oh.”

 

As his body goes limp he hears the last gasp of John's orgasm. "God, Mere-god-oh-god-oh-god. Ahhhhhhh."

 

Rodney sags into the wall behind him, his body still sparking with mini explosions, "Husband."

 

John’s strong arms hold him tight, "Husband."

 

After a delirious moment exchanging kisses, John pulls Rodney back up and they help each get cleaned up, exchanging looks like two naughty boys. 

 

When Rodney finally gets his sharp suit back on, John eyes him hungrily, "You are so sexy in that thing."

 

He reaches for Rodney's waist, but Rodney slaps his hand away playfully, "No more of that. They're waiting for us out there."

 

“Just come here for a minute.” John pulls him close, wrapping his arms around Rodney and hugging him tenderly. 

 

Closing his eyes in bliss, Rodney lets his head fall to John’s shoulder, "You look amazing too.” He murmurs, “And I really do have everything, everything I ever wanted."

 

"So do I." John pulls back, and as he looks at Rodney his eyes crinkle with happiness, “You ready to go out there?"

 

"Well, yeah." Rodney laughs, "I think we're we've covered just about everything."

 

John slips his hand affectionately in his, "Then let's go, love of my life."

.   
.

* * *

.   
. 

John thinks Christmas this year is going to be the best one yet. Ronon helped him set up the new 'maze', which has become a Christmas tradition at the point. It started a few years back, when and he and Ronon were drinking a little early in the day. They had recently watched the movie 'The Shining' and John was joking about how fun it would be to create a winter maze like the one in the movie. Ronon thought it was hilarious and made a mission to figure out a way to make it happen.

 

Now every year, they set up the fake hedges into a new puzzle. Something to amuse the kids and run around in. They place a special prize in the middle and the artificial hedges are filled with various hidden candies and small presents.

 

Rodney and the others go in for the more traditional decorations, lighting up the houses with quaint Christmas decorations and setting up a gigantic tacky plastic Santa and the reindeer display.

 

John always looks forward to the feast everyone brings. More turkey and more fixings than any of them could possible eat. The best part is opening presents with the kids under the 9 foot tree that Dave always sets up the day after Thanksgiving.

 

By the end of the night, everything is twinkling around them as they all relax by the fire. While the adults sip on warm brandy or bourbon. The kids get hot chocolate, all hopped up on sugar and excitement, they can barely focus long enough to munch their s'mores. After eating their treats, the kids go running and sprawling across the estate with irrepressible energy, playing their endless games. 

 

He loves seeing them so happy, John leans back into his chair and takes a sip of his drink, feeling satisfied by the events of the day.

 

"I think this was the best Christmas so far." Vala proclaims.

 

"Definitely" Ronon agrees, ""Every year the maze gets better."

 

"I for one, have come to love this Earth tradition." Teyla pipes up, "I wish we could do it more than once a year."

 

"Really?" Jennifer asks, "You want to do this much cooking more than once a year?"

 

Teyla giggles, "Maybe not."

 

"Well," Jeanie begins, "when it comes to Christmas, I don't think anyone does it better than us."

 

"Here, Here." Carson raises his glass in a toast.

 

“Yes.” Daniel raises his glass. “To the best Christmas we’ve ever had.” 

 

“I’ll drink to that!” Dave laughs. 

 

Everyone raises a glass and drinks to their success. Maybe the dated Christmas music in the background is getting to him, but John feels downright sentimental. He squeezes Rodney's hand in the chair next to him to get his attention and speaks softly. 

 

"Hey, Mere."

 

"Yes?" Rodney smiles at him.

 

"I was just thinking...” John reflects, “It's almost 2014."

 

"And?"

 

"Well, it's almost ten years. Since we first met in Antarctica... Ten years that I’ve scarcely spent a without you, and-” John looks at his husband with deep love, “Ten years since you changed the whole course of my life." 

 

Rodney's eyes go soft and romantic, "A long time since you changed my life forever, too." He reaches up kisses John's hand. "...but just the beginning considering we're meant to be together forever."  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
